Paper Flowers
by Niknakz93
Summary: Be careful what lies underneath heavenly eyes, the secrets they hold might drag you down. When Roxanne Luckett,adopted daughter of the Newlins finds a certain vampire under the church, destined to die. Can she change his mind in time? Godric/OC/Eric
1. Deeper Shade Of Blue

**Paper Flowers**

_"In my field of paper flowers_

_And candy clouds of lullaby_

_I lie inside myself myself for hours_

_And watch my purple sky fly over me."_

-Imaginary- Evanescence-

xXx

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one- Deeper Shade Of Blue<strong>

It wasn't some ambush of the vampire kind that woke me up, but rather a foghorn blowing loudly, making me crash off my bed with a scream of total and utter shock.

"Dad-!" I screamed now in anger and frustration, pulling myself to my feet and turning to the man sat on my now devoid of covers and occupent.

"Come now Rosie." he said now, that annoying grin growing all the time. "God wouldn't want you to be late, would he?"

I'd love to stick 'God' up his ass at the present moment as I stood up, staring into the face of Preacher Steve Newlin. My father of sorts.

The truth was that I had been adopted by him and his wife Sarah about ten years ago when my own true parents mysteriously vanished. There had been an inquest into their disappearances, but nothing came up. They were presumed dead, and the Newlins,friends of the family and from our local church soon became family.

Life went on. It had to...

'Dad' left me now, telling me to hurry up for morning service.

Fun (!)

* * *

><p>As I got dressed, my faith and beliefs rolled through my mind- and conflicted they were.<p>

You would think, growing up with a pair of vampire haters and churchgoers that I would be of the same mind, but I wasn't. I didn't understand how people could be so very full of hate, especially towards vampires.

They were fascinating, even if they scared me a little. Imagine the look of excitement on a fifteen year old girls face two years ago when she found out the books she read were true in their own way. But now I was seventeen, and trying to be converted into a vampire hater.

But I couldn't find it inside me to hate these creatures. What did I have against them?

These were things I couldn't tell 'mom and dad.' They would be furious in their own ways, and Steve even more so as his own father was murdered by vampires.

'Mom' pressed toast and homemade strawberry jam into my hands as I walked downstairs, yawning widely and running a hand through my now straightened blonde-brown hair that had a slight curl to it. Mom liked it natural and curly, but Dad liked it straightened, and because I was running late, I figured it best to keep him on my good side by straightening it.

"Hallelujah!" Steve said now, putting down his newspaper. "I thought the vampires had abducted you with how long you were taking!"

"Funny (!)" I smiled sarcastically, but then everything was blurry as we rushed around, grabbing things and heading to the church, my 'parents' chatting in the front of the car.

_"So what do you say Rosie?"_

I snapped to my senses now, head jolting up as Steve looked at me in the rearview mirror, then rolled his eyes. "Were you even listening to me?"

"Sorry, I lost myself for a moment." I apologized, then Steve said with an exasperated sigh. "I was asking about college girl! You've finished High school. What do you have in mind? Harvard?"

I was taken aback by that, so much that all you could hear in the car for a moment was the soft hum of the engine and the cars flashing past.

"Oh, I haven't decided yet." I said truthfully, but a part of me wanted to tell them I didn't want to go to College. I wanted to travel, see the world and, if I wasn't being too ambitious, hope to find out some more information about my parents deaths.

You couldn't go through life not knowing the truth. It would tear you apart soon enough like a pack of ravenous wolves.

"I'm sure we could get you into any place you wanted." Steve pressed now, making my chest constrict and the space in the car to grown smaller it seemed. Claustrophobia was setting in, and his words weren't helping in the least.

He went on and on about recommendations that he could get for me, to get me into some high level College.

"I'll have a think." I finally managed to get through his words now, making him shut up for a moment, but as we arrived at the church, he looked more than excited for some reason.

Probably a new hymn (!)

* * *

><p>The church inside was beautiful, I had to admit. Very white with the dappled patterns of the stained glass windows decipting scenes from the bible. When I was younger, I loved to sit and watch the light filter through and turn the inside of the church into a fairytale land.<p>

Seats were more or less filled now, and as we walked through the place, they smiled, nodded and greeted us. Always the same people, same faces...

Church life wasn't for me at all, but it was the life I had to endure for another four months. My eighteenth birthday would mark the day I escaped from these crazy churchgoers for good.

It would probably break their hearts that I didn't want anything to do with their faith, the Fellowship of the Sun. The things dad said about these vampires being the children of Satan confused me- just how? They were like us. Albeit, they had fangs and drank blood.

Hey- where was Damon Salvatore when you needed him? Failing him, throw some other fictitious hottie into the mix.

As I dutifully took my seat and fixed that smile upon my face, Steve started his preaching and it disgusted me in a way. Each day adding more and more disgust to the last ones.

It seemed to go on forever, and I found myself daydreaming once more, wishing I could escape already, but I had nowhere to go.

* * *

><p>When it was over and the people left, Steve came up to me, that dopey grin on his face as he said. "I have a surprise to show you!"<p>

"What is it?" I pressed, but he scoffed. "Then it wouldn't be a surprise!" he took my hand and led me down to the depths of the church, Sarah following with that kind of glazed grin on her face that didn't suit her one bit.

"Close your eyes." he told me excitedly, but when I frowned, walking down to the bottom of the stone steps, he put his hands in front of my eyes and walked me forwards, then said.

"Look what we have-"

Then he removed them, and when the slightly lit room came into focus through the gloom, I wondered what he meant for a start, but then a flash of white on the floor attracted my attention, and I saw a boy of about my own age sat there in the middle, eyes closed, legs crosses and face looking serene. He looked so peaceful that I blinked in surprise, but then Steve walked forwards and stood before the chain cage in which this boy, a vampire I soon realized as I saw the silver chains around his wrists, the skin red raw from where they were burning into him. He must have been in pain, but he didn't show it the entire time.

"Why is he here?" I said now in surprise, and Steve grinned. "You remember that ceremony I told you about?"

"Uh, Lockdown?"

"That's the one." he grinned, then turned back to the vampire and squinted. "Is it asleep?"

Sarah spoke now. "It's daytime sweetie. I think it should be."

Steve looked almost disappointed, as if he wanted the vampire to fly at him, fangs bared.

This vampire was the first one I had ever met, and he... seemed so innocent-? It was strange, like his presence exuded a calm air that exuded over, affecting me and making me look at him in wonder.

"How... did you catch him-?" I asked Steve now, feeling unsure of what to say. He turned from the vampire now, then said in a laugh. "Catch? He more or less gave himself up." he glanced to the vampire and said in a snort. "So he should, the demon."

Sarah took my hand now and smiled like her moronic husband. How could they do this-? Sure, they hated vampires... but this was going over the top big time.

There was a call from upstairs now, and Steve looked away, calling back what was the problem. He sighed, then walked back up, saying to me as he went. "Don't get too close- it bites."

Sarah laughed at that as she followed, leaving a sickly feeling in my throat. The door upstairs closed now, leaving me and the vampire alone together. He hadn't moved an inch the whole time. Was he asleep? Or was he simply resting his eyes?

"Umm... hello?" I called quietly now, feeling foolish. He didn't move that serene face of his, or open those thick black lash lined eyes. I sighed in defeat now, then turned away.

_"Hello."_

I stopped as a low and surprisingly soft voice spoke up, barely more than a whisper. When I turned, the boys eyes were still closed, but I knew I hadn't imagined it- he spoke.

"Uh-?" I started, trying to think of something to say, but he said, lips moving fluidly. "You seem different." and his eyes finally opened to reveal themselves as blue-grey ones that captivated me instantly.

"Different how?" I asked, not thinking my words through first. He looked at me in silence, then asked. "What is your name Child?"

_Child-? He looked the same age as me!_

"Roxanne Luckett." I replied, and he stayed silent, but then he closed his eyes without saying another word, so I asked hesitantly. "What... um... is your name?"

"Godric." he simply said in his voice like wind chimes, and I found myself smiling. "It's a nice name."

"Likewise." he replied, eyes open once more for a split second, but then they were closed once more. "Have a good day Roxanne."

He seemed so... normal? It was unnerving. Steve had called them every name he could think of, but this Godric was so... human. There, I said it.

"Have a relaxing sleep." I said back, feeling saddened when I looked at the chains on his wrists. It had to be hurting him. As I left the room and closed the door behind me, I had to wonder-

He could get out this place no problem, so why was he still here-?

A vampire of many mysteries this Godric was.

* * *

><p><strong>And a new story it is! And Godric this time, because he's awesome- I'm betting I wasn't the only one to shed a tear or two over him dying. Anyway, hope people like this newest little idea that came from music that inspired me. Starting a little slow, but you can't rush these things- good things come to those who wait. Reviews are very much loved and appreciated. x<br>**


	2. Lost Then Found

**Chapter Two- Lost Then Found**

Godric was on my mind all day as I helped out around the church with my 'parents.' Sarah now tutted and tapped my cheek.

"Are you ok there? You look far away."

I napped to my senses now, then smiled. "Oh, I just had a few things on my mind. Doesn't matter."

"Do ya need to talk?" she asked me, blonde hair blowing a little in the wind as we raked leaves. I shook my head, wishing Godric was outside to see the trees and feel the wind, not trapped inside.

"It's fine." I just kept saying. The only thing I could say really.

Imagine if I told them I didn't want to follow in their footsteps? That I liked vampires?

Actually, I really didn't want to know what they would say and do. The thought actually scared me.

That night, the place was locked up nice and tight, and I put my plan into action on meeting Godric again without my parents knowing.

"I want to help." I told Steve now as he arranged the alter, glancing up at the cross once more. "Oh?" he said now, intrigued. "In what way?"

"You needed a night guard for the vampire? I want to do it."

He ballooned up for a start, then said, turning to me with a slightly red face. "No. No way Rosie. I am not leaving you in there with that monster! He could hurt you!"

"But the cage is locked- he can't get to me."

"Rosie-!"

"I'm not a child, Steve. Let me help, please? You know I want to study these vampires some more. You can trust me... you know you can."

Steves chest was heaving a little now, then he groaned, closing his eyes for a moment. "Fine. Fine! You can do it. I must be out of my mind..." he sighed at the end, and I frowned- he really cared about me.

But Godric wouldn't hurt me. I could... just tell.

I always could wrap Steve around my finger. It was a talent I had long acquired from practice.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, Steve and Sarah hugged me, Sarah telling me to stay safe and not anger the vampire. The other guy named Gabe was taking over from me at one in the morning, so I had four, almost five hours alone with him.<p>

Somehow that seemed more exciting than dangerous.

As the car sped away, a little giddy feeling erupted in my chest, and the keys were burning in my hands as I walked back to the church and let myself in.

My footsteps echoed as I walked through the dark church, only the candles were lit, the flickering orange and yellow light dancing across the room. I nodded at the cross as I passed it. I may have not been like Steve and Sarah, but I was a believer in the Lord to some extent.

But... didn't God forgive? Why would he want all this murder happen in His name with these vampires? It made no sense... God couldn't be that horrible could he?

The silence seemed deafening as I walked down the cold stone steps towards where Godric was. When I opened the door and peered in, seeing that white clad figure... still sat in exactly the same spot as before.

Had he even moved at all-?

"Welcome back." He said now, and I saw open and alert eyes, but still so sad at the same time. "Good morning." I said, smiling genuinely, then closed the door behind me, walking forwards and stopping before him, right close to the cage that my fingers hooked themselves onto the cage wire, peering inside as he added quietly. "It's late for you child."

"But early for you." I replied, pulling up the chair and sitting close. Godrics arms moved fluidly now as he put them on his lap, then looked up at me with those... Bambi like eyes. He was adorable, just like Bambi as well.

"It is." he said, then we met each others eyes, not looking away or speaking for the moment. You could have heard a pin drop, but I was sure he could hear my heart that was pounding.

"Can I get you anything?" I asked him now, and he looked mildly surprised. "You're asking me?"

I blinked, then said in an intrigued voice. "Did I offend you?"

Godric shook his head the slightest fraction, then said in an amused voice. "No, you just surprised me."

"Oh... good or bad surprise?"

"Good." he simply replied, and I chuckled. "That's a relief."

Godric seemed... intrigued by me even more now it seemed, so I had to ask. "Can I get you anything then?"

There was silence, then he replied in that voice like honey again. "Thank you, but no. I am fine. Your company is enough."

I was rather humbled by his words, and then he closed his eyes once more. Umm...

"Roxanne, your father was correct in saying that it is dangerous for you down here. You should leave." he simply said now, and I frowned. "Are you going to hurt me then?" but then I realized. "You-? You heard him say that, all that way from here-?"

"Vampires have intensified hearing when they are changed."

"And when were you... uh..." I wanted to ask his age, but not offend him at the same time. He must have realized the same thing, for he said in a chuckle. "You needn't worry about offending me, child. I am far too old for that."

"How old?" I said, eyes growing in wonder as he met my eyes once more, then just said that age that blew my mind. "I am two thousand years old, Roxanne. Maybe more."

"That's not... possible-!" I gasped, standing up and staring with my eyes wide. "That's... incredible-! You must have seen so much during your life."

Godric was silent, and I felt my hand go towards the gate, then unlocked it, walking inside.

"That is really dangerous."

"But I don't think you'll kill me. You're different. I don't see you as a mindless ki-" but I stopped dead and gasped as he was stood before me, so close I could see each blue fleck in his eyes.

"This is how quick I could kill you. You shouldn't let your guard down." he simply said, eyes still exuding sadness once more. I didn't move, but neither did I look away- he was too mesmerizing to do it.

"Do it then." I said, heart starting to panic and hammer against my ribs. Godric was silent, but then he turned and walked back into the cage, sitting down in the spot he was previously sat in and crossed his legs.

"I've no wish, nor reason to harm you." he said now, and once my heart started to slow its drumming beat, I hesitantly put a step forward and sat down opposite him, holding out my hand that he just looked at.

"Umm... nice to meet you?" I chuckled weakly, and he held out his own, rather hesitant one I noticed, but then saw the chains around them and acted without thinking, raising my hand to them and undoing the silver that was burning his skin so badly.

"Thank you." he said as I dumped the chains to the side, then I watched the burns heal slowly. Godric held out his hand now, and I took it, shaking it for a tad too long. His skin was so cold that it surprised me.

"Nice to officially meet you then." I chuckled, finally letting go. It was hard to believe a boy with such young looks could be so old in age.

"Why are you not afraid of me?" He asked now, a frown graced that beautiful face now, and I blurted out. "Vampires aren't that different to humans."

The adorable Bambi frown deepened. "Tell me your views, I'm very interested."

I blinked in surprise, then nodded. "Oh, ok. Ermm... yes. I don't think the views between vampires differ with each person. I don't... think that they are dangerous, only that were making them sound it. Humans can be so very cruel sometimes to things they don't understand. And it saddens me. It saddens me that my adoptive parents made this church too to outlaw and destroy vampires, when they have never really done anything to them. We should try and understand these things before we go jumping in with stakes out and silver chains."

As I finished, Godrics expression was impossible to interpret until he said quietly. "That was beautiful. I never thought humanity could ever view us in that way." he chuckled lightly. "I guess I have been proven wrong. I like that."

All I could do was smile-

What a beautiful, brilliant man he was.

* * *

><p>I was the one who talked for the rest of the hours, for Godric seemed content to listen intently, occasionally commenting on something I said.<p>

He seemed genuinely remorseful when I told him of my parents vanishing, and now that they had been pronounced dead.

"And now Steve and Sarah think vampires did it... but where is the evidence?" I said now, looking down at the floor for a moment, tears threatening to spill over.

"You should never give up hope, Roxanne."

I chuckled. "You can call me something else. Most people call me Rosie."

"But calling you by the same name everyone else calls you would be boring." he said with a small chuckle, that smile I was growing to like alot on his face. "I think I shall call you... Rose. Your hair is the correct color too."

"Rose?" I laughed, but he was right- no one had ever called me that before, so I smirked playfully and said. "And you shall be Bambi."

A confused frown appeared on his face now, and he asked, innocently perplexed. "What is this... Bambi?"

I laughed at him now, then said. "It's a film. You've never watched it?"

"No. I never really had chance to watch, ah, films."

"You are kidding!" I said in disbelief, then said with a grin. "Tomorrow night, I'll bring my portable DVD player and we can watch some, yeah?"

Must he always look surprised? But then again, two thousand years old... it had to be alot to surprise him now I imagined.

"That... sounds good." he replied, and I said back. "I'll find out a few more films you might like. That ok?"

"Why are you being so kind to me?" he asked now, and it was my turn to be surprised. I actually didn't know, but then I realized why.

"Because I want to show you that humans can be. Not all of us are bastards in this place."

Godric was just speechless I think, and a good speechless as well. I'd surprised a two thousand year old vampire... not something that happened everyday.

"Once again, you surprise me." he told me now, but then his eyes darted to the door as if he heard something. "There is someone coming."

I stumbled to my feet now and got out the cage before Gabe, my replacement, could see me in there. As I locked the gate once more, I saw Godric sat in the middle of the enclosure as before, eyes closed and hands in his lap, shielding his silver free wrists from prying eyes.

Gabe walked in now, and straight away looked at the cage that held the motionless vampire, and then at me. "He give you any trouble?" he asked, giving Godric a filthy look. I stood up and genuinely yawned. "No. He was good as gold."

The big muscled man nodded, then said. "Run along home, but be careful. You don't know who's around, and your father-"

"Steve." I corrected, and Gabe nodded. "Go home."

I nodded, then walked towards the door, going through it and said under my breath, knowing he could hear me.

"Have a good evening Bambi."

What a unique person that vampire was.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks so much for the lovely reviews, I really wasn't expecting people to be interested in reading this:) pleasantly surprised like our Bambi in this chapter. Reviews are very much loved and appreciated!<strong>


	3. Human Nature

**Chapter Three- Human Nature**

I slept funny that night, going bed as soon as I got home from 'night watch' and nodded straight off. But at four I was awake, and then at six.

I just couldn't sleep, each time I did nod off, something woke me up, my heart racing as well with a gasp. Did I have a bad dream that I soon forgot afterwards? Who knew?

Breakfast was an interesting affair that morning, for when I came down, Steve was reading the morning paper with a coffee, hair all over the place and a look on him that he might yawn at any moment.

"Good morning early bird."

It was nine in the morning, not exactly early in a way.

"So-" he started now in his business like voice, paper set down with a rustle and coffee cup was raised instead. "How was your experiance last night?"

Ex-? Oh. Godric.

"It was excellent." I smiled, making him do the same and say. "Was it quiet all night?"

"Yeah he was. Not a single sound."

Steve nodded, then sighed, glancing at the time- why was he exuding a sense of rushing? But then he spilled the beans as he said to me. "Well, how do you want another week of it while me and Sarah are away in New Orleans on business?"

_Hell yeah!_

"Oh, err... go on, I'm sure it'll be an experience." I smiled, and quite widely too. Everything was working out rather nicely now with them leaving. Of course, there was still Gabe to run from when I was in there, so it wouldn't be completely risk free. Urgh.

Steve was happy though, and he put a hand on my shoulder and said proudly. "I am so glad God gave me a daughter like you."

_You wouldn't if you found out I was planning on watching Bambi with a two thousand year old vampire tonight._

"Stop it." I chuckled, then the stairs creaked as Sarah came down, arranging that rather short cream dress as she went, then looked at her husband and tutted. "Ya not even dressed! Up, now!"

Steve pouted in such a childish way that I had to let out a snort of laughter, even more so when he left with his head hung in shame.

Under the vampire hating madness, we were like a normal family, I had to say it. It was true.

* * *

><p>When, an hour or two later, that everything was ready and suitcases packed, Sarah told me that food was in the fridge if I got hungry, and if I wanted anything else, there was money on my card. Their cell number was written on the chalkboard, and if anything happened, I had to ring Gabe or wait for him at one in the morning for shift change.<p>

As they drove off, I fixed a smile on my face and it was real enough- they were leaving for a week. A week of no church service sounded rather good. It was so boring it could make your ears bleed.

Of all the batshit crazy parents, I just had to get them, didn't I?

My luck sucked ass.

* * *

><p>The joy of the months getting closer to winter meant that it got dark earlier, so I was heading down to see Godric at just seven thirty, and as I entered the totally deserted church, I called. "Wakey wakey Bambi!" knowing he could hear me. Mind you, he probably thought me insane by now.<p>

The DVDs and player was in my shoulder bag now along with a few bag of chips and bottle of lemonade. Damn Steve for drinking all the Dr. Pepper the fat bastard!

I'd also braved the shop and bought a bottle of the only TruBlood that was in there. The girl at the bar looked about the same age as me, and clearly thought I was a vampire, even more so when I asked if there was any others in.

"I-In the back-" she said, then backed off, hurrying away and made her father serve me instead.

Cowards. This was humanity at its best (!)

I unlocked the 'prison door' now and walked in, finding that the light was left on low, and that pale figure was still sat in the same spot I had left him last night.

"You are rather loud." I heard him say now as I turned my back on him, setting down my slightly heavy bag. "I bought you a few things." I told him now, then turned to the cage and opened it, dragging the bag in and sitting down with a _thump _next to him.

As I pulled out the portable DVD player and two DVDs- Bambi and a random one I had picked up of the shelf. Harry Potter would you believe?

"And-" I added with a grin, handing him the bag that he took from me and peered inside, taking out one of the red bottles of blood. "I thought you might be hungry. I didn't know your favorite, so I bought them all." I added the last bit with that stupid grin on my face once more, not really realizing what it being there meant.

"Thank you." he said, looking to me with a smile on his own so very young face. "Once more, you help me put my faith back in humanity."

"One small act at a time." I chuckled, then opened the DVD player and held up the two DVDs. "So... Harry Potter or Bambi. I know, crappy choice."

"Bambi." he said now, then added. "I want to see why you call me that."

"Sure thing Bambi." I snorted, then put the DVD in and switched it on, going to skip through the adverts for other movies, but Godric asked me if we could watch them.

"That film looked very interesting." he now mused as a Phantom of the Opera one with Gerrard Butler finished. I nodded in agreement. "It's actually one of my all time favorite films."

"What is your all time favorite?" he asked, that innocent puzzled look upon his face once more, making my cheeks go a shade red- a real life, in a way, Bambi indeed.

"It's Titanic." I groaned, hanging my head in shame, but he just frowned and asked once more like a toddler. "The ship?"

I nodded. "That's right. Have you seen it?"

Godric chuckled, then said. "In which context? If you mean in the film, my answer is no. But I remember watching it sail away in 1912 when I was visiting England with my progeny."

"I- you saw-? Hang on. What's this progeny?"

Godric stared at the screen intently for a moment as the opening credits came on, then said without looking at me. "He is my child, I created him."

Cre-? Oh. I understood.

"You changed him?" I asked, and he nodded very slightly, the light from the player lighting up his eyes and making them seem older than what they seemed. "I did." he said, and I bit my lip a little. "Tell me about him. What's he like?"

He looked to me now, then said. "His name is Eric Northman. He is a little over a thousand years old now."

I listened intently as he told me about his son. His brother and friend Eric. He seemed to care about him so much, even when his progeny went of the rails and ended up making a mess of things.

World War Two was the last time they ever saw each other, and I had to wonder where he was now, even more so when Godric told me that vampires were extremely loyal to their makers, and it was rare that one ever went rogue.

From the way he said it, I wondered if he was referring to his own past, his own maker. After all, he had been born in Roman times if my calculations were, hopefully, correct.

I didn't press him on the matter of his past- pasts were always painful to look back at, and I didn't want to make him go down memory lane if he didn't want to. I wasn't a heartless bitch.

So now I shut up and watched Bambi with him. Yes, watched Bambi with a two thousand year old vampire with a suspected shady, and rather dangerous past.

That didn't happen everyday.

* * *

><p>At the end of the film, I heard Godric chuckle under his breath. "I am named after a fawn?"<p>

"Not just any fawn. Bambi!" I laughed, and Godric looked to me and sighed delicately, his eyelashes sweeping his cheek for a second. "And why did this film sadden you?"

I felt kinda embarrassed, but then said with a shrug. "Bambi's mommy got killed. It's sad. He's all alone in the world now, adopted..." I trailed off now as I suddenly realized who else's life that sounded like. But... it was true. My parents were dead, I had been adopted.

Suddenly, I had never felt so very alone.

But it was Godric who pulled me back to reality by saying. "Why are you crying? I didn't mean to upset you."

I chuckled and wiped them away, saying in a mutter. "It just made me realize what my life is truly like."

"And what is that?" he asked gently, not wanting to upset me no doubt. I looked down and sighed. "I'm stuck in a life I hate with no way out. Even when I do hit eighteen... where do I go? I'm lost Godric, I really am."

A tentative cold hand touched mine now, and I looked up to see young eyes that should have looked ancient peering back at me. "You're not lost. Just... simply wandered of the path."

"How do I get back onto it?" I asked him now, really hoping he could tell me, but he just said. "That is your decision. I can't tell you how to live your life."

I laughed weakly, his hand still on my own. "You could try if you wanted?"

He chuckled and let me go. "Nice try Rose." I let out a laugh myself. It was hard not to; every day that passed I found out something new about the prisoner, and Steves attempts on converting me into a hater faded with every smile that the ancient boy before me gave to me of his own accord.

Maybe that's what was happening to me. Maybe I was falling for him?

No, that couldn't be right...

Godric glanced at the clock now, then said conversationally. "I think we should put that other film on now. We have three hours."

I looked too, then smiled, opening the Harry Potter case.

Yeah, my suspicions were correct-

I was falling head over heels.

I really and truly didn't want to leave when one in the morning came, but now with the bottles of blood I had bought him hidden inside a carboard box in his cage, and the DVD players and DVDs back in my bag, I left with a heavy heart, bading him goodnight and good day at the same time which he thought was amusing.

"Sweet dreams." he told me as I walked towards the door, making me blush. Thank goodness he couldn't see it.

Gabe arrived a little later than usual, looking more than pissed off, so I escaped before he could take a snap and snarl at me.

Human men sometimes... they were worse than the most bloodthirsty of vampires.

* * *

><p>The next day I returned, and the next, and next...<p>

It became routine I could say, and I was getting there slightly earlier each day, trying to catch him while he slept, but everytime I went into the room, it was the same.

"Good evening Rose."

"Good morning Bambi."

It was Friday now, and Steve had called to tell me they were headed back on Saturday morning, not Sunday. That was a day or two lost with Godric.

"You truly enjoy my company." He mused now as I near enough pranced around the cage like a fool to the music I had bought. Nothing that Steve would approve of course.

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?" I asked him, my heart beating like a hammer from the rather crappy dancing I had been doing, but Godric said he loved it, so I wasn't complaining.

"I could-"

"If you mention all that blooming 'I could hurt you' crap, I may have to kick your ass." I butted in, and he raised an eyebrow. "And how do you propose to, ah, kick my ass exactly?"

"Like this-" I grinned, then went for him as he sat on the floor, but suddenly he was gone and I landed with an _ummph _on the cold ground.

_"That went very well."_

I looked behind me now, and he was stood the other side of the cage with a playful smirk on his face. "Stay still next time." I groaned as I got to my feet. His eyes were bright as he commented by saying.

"But that would be no fun."

"Then it's been a while since you had any fun." I chuckled, smacking the dirt from my legs. But now that I looked at the vampire again, his face was sombre as he said.  
>"I... guess it has been too long."<p>

I felt bad now, so I said quietly. "I didn't mean to sadden you."

Godric chuckled. "Sadden? Is that the impression I give out?"

Truly, I didn't know what to say to that in fear of offending him, but... I knew him, in a way now. So I said timidly. "A little."

His hair, I noticed at last, was so dark in contrast to his pale face, making those Bambi eyes stick out even more. I went for him again now, a grin on my face, grabbing his waist, but this time he didn't move and let me catch him when it was so easy for him to move out the way.

"Got you." I giggled, letting him go, but he raised a hand for a second, but then let it drop. I found myself leaning tentatively forwards now, half expecting him to vanish once more, but he just stood there, face impassable as I pressed my lips gently to his, but only for the breifest of seconds, as he pulled away with a jolt, and I knew why- a bang echoed from upstairs, then I heard it myself.

_"Rosie? Still alive down there?"_

I gasped- Steve. He was back too early-! As I looked back to Godric, he was sat back in his usual place, eyes closed.

Why oh why did Steve always ruin everything-! It just felt like the perfect moment, then it all vanishes.

I locked the door as fast as I could now, sitting on my chair, staring at Godric with a heavy heart. If I hadn't offended him before, I probably had now with me going to kiss him.

The door opened now and Steve came in, looking a little tired.

"Rosie!" he grinned, then pulled me into his arms, but I was looking over his shoulder at Godric, who still hadn't opened his eyes once. I just wanted a sign from him that he forgave me for my actions.

But I did feel love for him. That was real.

"How are you sweetie?" Steve asked now, finally letting me go. I forced out a smile at that. "Fine thank you. How was your trip?"

"Very productive. And hey, we're moving the Lockdown to Monday."

"Lockdown?" I was confused- I was sure he had mentioned it before though.

He groaned and rolled his eyes. "Honey, honey, honey. Remember? We stay in the church and in the morning..." he laughed. "We fry ourselves a vampire!"

_Oh my god. He... This wasn't happening-!_

"Oh, this vampire?" I asked, trying to keep the panic from my chest, but no doubt the vampire in question could hear it hammering.

"Yeah." Moronic Steve grinned, then said, patting my back. "I have someone for you to meet tomorrow. A promising new recruit from last week called Jason Stackhouse."

I was speechless, but I had to make myself speak, so I said. "Oh nice. Can't wait."

"Bed now?" he asked, and I nodded, yelling in surprise as he picked me up into his arms. "Come on Rosie, big day ahead tomorrow."

He had no idea how right he was...

Godric knew he was going to die-?

He had alot of explaining to do...

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the lovely reviews people, it makes me so happy that people are still interested in this:) so, extra long chapter for you all, and I'm sure another chapter wil pop up later, so keep an eye out and reviews are much loved and appreciated x<strong>


	4. Choices

**Chapter Four- Choices**

It felt like Godric had betrayed me in a way now that I knew that he planned to die. Why was he doing it-? That was really what I wanted to know, and there was no way I was going to let him die either.

It was about time I stood up to these fucking 'parents' of mine and told them to shove their God where the sun didn't shine.

Time had never gone so slow before, and I wanted to escape, no... needed to escape, to save my good friend, the only one who had ever really understood me before.

I was just hoping and praying to God, that, in case he could hear me, that Godric forgave me for kissing him.

But the thing was, I didn't regret it one bit. Just two weeks... that was all you needed to fall in love.

My face was white as I saw them banging together the stage of sorts where Godric... no, I wouldn't say it. As he himself had said; there's always hope.

But why did it seem like he himself had given up on it?

_"Well, hello there. You must be Roxanne."_

I blinked and came to my senses now, looking around to see a young blonde guy in the uniform, sweating like a Welshman in a sheep field. He was grinning, then I nodded and guessed.

"Jason Stackhouse?"

It was his turn to nod now, then he turned back to the stage and said. "Phew, been working on it for so long I almost forgot what a break was."

All I could do was smile, but inside I was telling this dumb blonde to piss off- I knew that look in his eyes well too.

"Nice to meet you, my father told me about you." I smiled, keeping up the charade of being a perfect vampire hater, adopted daughter of the Newlins AKA Hags from Hell.

Jason rambled on and on like the other people here, and I tuned it out, then started daydreaming.

I saw in my mind Godric standing under that massive tree that I had my homemade swing on, staring at me with doleful eyes, the light patterns from the leaves dappling on his face. But now smoke started to rise, and he was gone in a flash of flame.

That bought me back to my senses, and I smiled at Jason, knowing what I needed to do now, or risk losing a friend and ancient vampire.

"Sorry, I have to go." I apologized swiftly, not looking at his face as I walked off- no doubt Steve was trying to get me to hook up with this Jason.

Cute, but not Godric cute.

* * *

><p>I knew the place was unguarded, because Steve and the others were out and about, not coming back for a few hours at least.<p>

It was two in the afternoon, and I completely disregarded this as I opened his cage door and called, trying not to let tears spring to my eyes.

"How could you do that to me?"

There was silence, then he just said without opening his eyes. "You're rather early."

"I don't care!" I almost yelled now, tears finally making an appearance as I opened the cage and walked in. Godric stood up now to face me, frowning at my tears.

"Why-?"

"You know damn well why!" I told him, leaving my dignity outside with the stage on which he was going to burn. "How- how could you let me fall in love with you when you knew you were going to die-?"

His face was blank for a start, then he let out a sigh and said in a morose voice. "Oh child, what have you done?"

I truly didn't know what to say to that, so I just turned away, saying in a mutter. "I'm sorry I woke you up. I'll see you tonight." locking the door and left.

"Rose?"

I glanced back and saw him staring at me, those childlike eyes staring at me with more sadness than I had ever seen. "What." I just said, trying not to give up hope.

"There's a reason why I'm doing this." he said, and we just stared at each other for a moment, but I just had to walk out without another word.

* * *

><p>Steve was making me feel sick all day long with the plans for the Lockdown, and then on guessing how long it would take Godric to burn.<p>

"Well, he's going to burn for eternity one way or another." he said rather cheerfully while arranging the alter, having asked me to help.

"I suppose." I said, sounding so lifeless that I heard Steve say in concern. "Are you ill?"

"Hmm-? Oh, no. I just got in a little late last night didn't I?" I chuckled at the end of that, a bitter feeling in my throat. I'd actually been up all night feeling upset about Godric dying.

But I wasn't going to let that happen. Such a beautiful person didn't deserve to die like that.

"Can you still do the guard for tonight? I'd like you to have the honor of being the one to look into that vampires eyes when he knows he's going to die."

_Oh God. Did he really have to say that-? This was breaking my heart up further. But it was essentially a choice between the family I had known and loathed all my life, or this vampire I truly felt love for. I knew which one I chose straight away-_

_Godric._

"I imagine it is quite the experience." I dutifully said, and he clapped my back with a Moronic Steve grin. "That's my girl."

_Yeah mate. I'm not your girl._

The stand was completed by nightfall, and tomorrow evening would be Godrics 'last day' in a way. So tonight was probably my last chance to see him, to convince him that he should escape.

* * *

><p>When I started guard duty that night, I felt more hollow than anything else.<p>

For the first time ever, Godric was standing up when I arrived, eyes open and waiting for me. How could he act so very... human-? It just wasn't fair.

"Morning." I said dully, opening the cage and walking inside. Godric didn't say a word, and I just walked forwards and took things into my own hands, hugging his frozen figure, wrapping my arms around him and put my head on his shoulder.

I could tell this didn't happen often, or ever, as he awkwardly put his arms around me like a human man would- didn't have a clue what to do when comforting a woman.

"Please just leave now." I said into his shoulder now, begging myself not to cry and let the mascara run onto his white shirt. What a mess that would make.

Godric pulled me away now, then sighed, letting go of one of my arms to reach into his back pocket, pulling out a little origami rose made in red paper. I'd been showing him how to make them earlier in the week, and he was learning fast. He put it into my hand now, then said. "Roses mean all sorts of things throughout the years." he said, then smoothed one of the creased paper petals. "But I recently found out that under all the meanings, they essentially ask for forgiveness."

"You're asking for forgiveness." I realized now, there was two meanings to his words- to me, and explaining about why he more or less volenteered for the whole burning fiasco. Meet the Sun as Steve had been telling me.

I looked down at the little paper rose which was perfect in every detail. Such a simple gesture held over a thousand meanings I'd heard someone say before, but now Godric was adding one more to the list as he lent forwards, looking rather like an inexperienced schoolboy, hesitating for a moment, but then pressed his soft, honey tasting lips to mine, kissing me for a moment. He let me go now, and I was expecting him to back off once more, but he just leaned back once more and kissed me again, more passionately this time that surprised me.

When he finally let me go, he chuckled out. "That was different. But I suppose there is a first time for everything."

I frowned now, feeling his hand go up to my waist. "You've never kissed anyone before?"

Godric gave me that smile again, then said. "I have, but that was the first time I truly liked it."

"Oh." was all I could think of saying, and he raised a hand to my cheek briefly, but then I asked quietly. "Please don't do this."

He was silent, then he leaned forwards and pressed his lips to my forehead, putting his forehead to mine so that I could look into his eyes. "I have to."

"But I love you." I said now, eyes pleading and tears sparkling. "Please don't cry because of me. You don't look pretty when you do that."

I chuckled, but then he took me aback when he said. "I love you too. But I don't belong with you. You're too good for me."

He was surprising me now, and I sighed a little. "Godric, you shut you Roman mouth. You are."

"No." his reply was. "You're an angel, pure and untainted. And I'm the demon wanting to lead you astray."

"So?" was all I could say, and he closed his eyes in remorse. "Please my love, don't say that."

I sighed once more, then frowned, looking down at his chest. "What's that on your chest?"

Godric looked down now, then chuckled. "Oh, something from my past." I saw that they were tattoos that seemed tribal. "It's pretty." I said truthfully. Godric nodded, then showed me one on his arm, pushing his white sleeve up and said. "This one was from too many years ago. It was my first one."

"What does it mean?"

"It's elemental." he explained, a finger running over the tattoo lightly. "It's a sign for water." he pulled his sleeve back down now.

As he sat back down upon the floor, me following his example, I had one thought in my mind-

Change his mind before it was too late.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the attention and so many faves and watches:) may be another chapter up later if you all want another today? reviews very much loved and appreciated!<strong>


	5. Never Let Me Go

**Chapter Five- Never Let Me Go**

The next day I was filled with a new sense of panic, a kind of hope too that maybe I could persuade Godric from giving himself up like this.

Either way, I wasn't going to let him die. No matter what.

Steve had it all ready by now, and I stared at the stage of sorts with its wooden pole set into the middle. I was trying not to imagine Godric tied to it, burning as the sun came up and incinerated him.

That was too horrible to comprehend.

But I had a plan anyway.

* * *

><p>When nightfall came, I arrived at the church after a day at home for once, plotting, and the masses started to arrive in their nightware and sleeping bags, greeting us at the door, Gabe went over to Steve and muttered something, looking rather ill too.<p>

Wasn't I an evil bitch to spike his coffee?

Steve looked more than pissed off from his eyes, but he had to keep that smile fixed upon his face if he wanted to keep the masses inside and on his side.

Brainwashed fools more like.

Gabe left, and Steve came over to me, asking. "I know you had the night off for tonight... but you're the only one I trust with guarding this vampire. So..." he grinned sheepishly. "Pay rise or something?"

I rolled my eyes, all part of the act, then nodded wearily. "Fine, fine. Give a Dr. Pepper and we'll talk."

Steve chuckled, then said. "I'll buy all the ones the store has tomorrow, yeah?"

"Fine, deal, I'll watch the vampy." I walked off now, knowing that he would check up on me later as well. That was Steve-

Totally inconvenient and a total arsehole.

* * *

><p>I waited until everyone was asleep til I went into the room next to Godrics, then froze as I saw a young dark haired man and blonde woman that had been hanging around earlier, Steve showing them around.<p>

"Hello?" I called, and the blonde woman spotted me. "Oh, ya have to get us out of here. Please?"

I truly didn't know what to say, but then as I moved forwards towards the lock on their own door, something hit me hard over the back of the head, knocking me out.

When I woke up, I had a banging headache that made me rub the back of my head and go. "Oww-!"

_"Are you ok?"_

I looked around, but I knew straight away who it was. As cold hands helped me to my feet, I realized that I was locked inside the cage with Godric who looked more or less concerned about me.

"The other guard did it." he told me, and I groaned- Gabe. Bastard... did he figure it out that I didn't want him here?

"There are people next door." I muttered now, and was only half aware of Godric hugging me a little like the teenage boy he looked like. "I know. The man is our traitor." he seemed sad by that, but then his head snapped up.

"Stand back." he told me, glancing once. I did what he said and in a flash the gate was smashing and crumpling into the wall. Godric was gone, the door open.

As I heard screams, I ignored his words and ran forwards, out the door and into the other room to see Gabe dropping onto the floor, neck cleanly broken.

The blonde woman was on the floor, and if I didn't know Gabe, he was probably trying something on.

"It seems, my Rose, that your pleading has not gone to waste." he said now in my direction, and the woman said as if understanding. "You're Godric, aren't you?"

He nodded the tiniest fraction, then was out the door in a flash.

Something was going on.

"Umm..." I now said, looking at the blonde girl. "Why did Steve put you in there?"

"How can I trust you?" she just said, then hurried past me and out of the door, me following in hot pursuit. The screams and shouts were enough now to know that we weren't alone.

As I ran into the main hall, the amount of newcomers astonished me. But then I realized that they were vampires... and here for Godric

Why did Steve have a paintball splat on his forehead? Epic much. Looking up, I saw that it was Jason who had done it. Maybe that guy wasn't so bad after all.

Someone grabbed my waist now and near enough picked me up as I went to kick them. "Oh look, a mini Newlin."

"Let me go you fanging bastard!" I yelled, elbowing the vampire in the chest, but he didn't let me go. Steve scowled and yelled. "Let her go you monster!"

_"Eric, let Rose go please."_

I was immediately dropped now, landing in a pile on the floor. As I looked up, I saw a giant, or at least, that was my first impression. He was looking to the other side of the room, eyes now wide.

There were footsteps, then a familiar white figure stood before me, holding out his hand. I took it and he helped me up, a light smile on his face.

_"Don't you dare touch her too you damned bastard!"_

It was Steve again, and I had reached the end of my tether.

I turned on him, pulling away from Godric and stormed over, pushing the giants arm out the way as I stopped before Steve and poked him hard in the chest.

"How about you shut the fuck up for once in your fucking life!" I yelled into his face, eyes narrowed. Steve scoffed, then looked at me closely, inspected me it seemed. "See? I should have never of let you guard that monster. He's glamoured you!"

"Actually, he hasn't." I said in a sour voice, and he went to take my hands, saying, almost pleading. "Come away Rosie, you're my dau-"

_"I am not your fucking daughter! I never was and never will!" _I poked his chest hard each time I said those last few words, and he went to grab me, but I lost my temper and hit him square in the face, knocking him over.

"Now my bloody hand hurts! Thanks alot!" I hissed, then a hand took my wrist, and I turned to see calm ocean like eyes. "That's enough Rose. Fighting doesn't solve everything."

"But Godric-?"

He didn't speak out loud, but his eyes did, and I sighed. "Sorry."

"You've nothing to be sorry for child." he told me, then, surprising me and everyone else in the room, he leaned forwards and kissed my lips for a second too long.

The giant stiffened, but nothing else mattered more.

The reaction of Steve shocked me more than anyone. He near enough roared and started forwards, murder in his eyes, but then Giant flashed forwards and picked Steve up by the back of his jacket into the air, hissing. "Try that again, I dare you."

"Eric, let him go." Godric sighed, and I could tell he was tiring of all this.

I realized who this Giant was now. Eric Northman, that Viking progeny of his that was over a thousand year old. Steve was dropped now, landing on the floor with a cry of pain.

"Go home people, it's over now." Godric now called to the crowd, and I wonder what else he had been saying to them to make them look so... I don't know. But they left now and I couldn't help myself and threw my arms around Godric, saying. "Bambi, I was worried."

_"What is this? She's a Newlin!"_

It was Giant again AKA Eric. I let Godric go now and turned to him, then saw his glare that made me feel slightly afraid. He was so very much taller than me, and it scared me.

"Eric, this is Roxanne Luckett. Rose, this is Eric Northman."

I nodded. "I remember you telling me. Nice to meet you." I held out my hand to Eric now, but he stared at it coldly and I withdrew it. His eyes were the same color of ice, and his hair was a honey blonde. He was rather handsome I had to admit.

"Come Eric, you're scaring the poor girl." the blonde said now, hurrying forwards and glaring at him. Eric turned away and walked out now without another word, making me wonder what I had done.

"Don't worry, ya done nothing. He's just sulking." The blonde told me now, and I frowned- had she heard my thoughts or something?

A man in a black cowboy hat walked forwards now, then said to Godric. "Sheriff, we should get out of here."

Godric nodded, and I felt his hand take mine for a split second, then say. "I agree." then he looked to me and said. "Do you wish to stay here with your parents?"

I flinched at that, then said. "Can I come with you?"

He nodded. "As you wish." then walked forwards, me following him.

It was in that moment that I made the decision that I would always follow him.

* * *

><p>We arrived in a part of Texas I had never been to before, and to Godrics house, or his nest as vampires called them.<p>

"Are you tired?" he asked me now as we arrived. I shook my head and chuckled. "I am fine, don't worry."

I don't think he had ever worried like this before about anyone or anything. It was unnerving...

Especially Eric who kept glaring at me, making me feel like I wasn't going to survive the night.

"Isabel." he now said, and the woman appeared out of nowhere. "Yes Sheriff?"

He smiled. "Please could you get Rose something to eat?"

Now he was hearing my stomach rumbling away like a truck. You couldn't hide anything from him.

Isabel nodded. "Of course." then I looked to Godric, and he nodded, telling me it was safe to go with her.

"We have some humans around, so our cupboards have some human food. Do you like prawn cocktail chips? I'm afraid we need to go to the store for some more."

I smiled and nodded, taking the bag with a "thank you."

Isabel spoke again now, taking me aback.

"Do- do you really love him?" she seemed curious more than anything, and as I finnished my first bite, I turned to her and nodded. "I do."

She looked surprised more than anything, but then she looked towards the door and I felt cold as I saw Eric stood there.

"He wants to talk to you." he said quietly to Isabel, eyes not leaving me the whole time. I felt Isabel leave, then I walked forwards, not looking at him as I went to go past him, but he held out an arm and stopped me, saying.

"Where do you think you're going Newlin?"

I scowled up at him now. "I'm not a Newlin. Now please could you move?"

He snarled quietly, then grabbed my arms, pushing me behind the door, pinning me to the wall and hissed.

"I don't know how you fooled Godric, but you don't fool me."

I glared now, then shoved his arms away. "You know, Godric made you sound like a much better and nicer person than you actually are."

"Oh really?" he said, then made me jump as he flashed forwards, and I genuinely thought he was going to bite me, but instead, he said into my neck.

"You know? It's always the virgins that turn out to be the bitches. You fit the criteria so far."

"I'm going to break your nose in a moment." I hissed as he stood back up, then smirked. "Plus they always taste the sweetest-" he grabbed my wrist now as I went to punch him in the nose as promised, but he just said with a glare. "And she's feisty too."

"You're a dick Northman. And you always be." I said, making sure I stamped on his foot as I went back into the main room, then saw Godric sat on a chair, now in a grey jumper that made him look adorable. There was a que before him now, and I could hear the buzz of exchanged voices.

He glanced over my way now as one vampire left, then nodded for me to come over. I bit into my chips once more, then walked over, feeling nervous when the others stared at me, wondering who I was and how I could cut the line at his request.

"Take a seat." Godric told me now, and I didn't see a chair around, so he took me by surprise and pulled me onto his lap, sitting me there and said as the black cowboy hat vamp walked forwards.

"This is Stan." he told me now, his fingers playing with my sleeve a little. I nodded at the vampire, saying hello..

* * *

><p>For most of the evening, it was the never ending line telling Godric how happy they were that he was back safely.<p>

I was nodding off from my lack of sleep, and Godric asked me quietly as I dozed on his shoulder. "Do you like my home?"

"I do." I replied, then asked. "Why does Eric hate me?"

He sighed delicately, then said in a light voice. "He doesn't hate you. He's just highly protective over me."

"More like jealous." I muttered, and he chuckled, brushing the hair from my face. "Do you remember what I told you about a child and his maker?"

"That... they are very attached and protective over their makers?"

"Correct Rose." he said, but before anything else was spoken, my phone went off, and I saw it was Sarahs number.

"I have to take this." I said, sighing in defeat. He helped me up now and I went outside, answering it.

"Roxanne? Roxanne! Where are you!" her voice, panicky came. I rolled my eyes. "With Godric."

"Who's Godric?"

I felt my hand tighten around the phone as I hissed. "You don't even know the name of the vampire you were going to kill?"

She understood, then babbled. "Sweetie please, you're not safe. He's controlling you! Vampires don't feel love! You're nothing but dinner on legs to them."

"Well I beg to differ." I said coldly, then she exploded with. "Please come home sweetie. You're in danger! Please-"

"No." I snapped back, then said before she could babble on. "Well, I have something to tell you then; I love Godric."

_"Are you crazy girl-!"_

"Probably. Now goodbye."

"Don't you dare-!"

I ended the phone call and felt tears in my eyes. They were the only family I had ever had known all my life... and I was throwing them out.

"Life really does suck." I muttered, then went to walk back towards the main room, but then heard yelling and I recognized the voice. One of those guys from the fellowship.

But my worst mistake was walking into the room at the exact time an explosion rocked the air, throwing me backwards and something sharp pierced through my chest, making everything fade out in a whirl of white hot pain.

When I woke up, I could feel something being pressed to my mouth, a strange metallic taste on mt tongue, making me cough, then the person who was pressing his wrist to me sat me up, letting me cough for a moment.

Familiar calm blue eyes were staring at me now as everything came into focus. He smiled now. "Welcome back." he said, then helped me to my feet, and I looked around the room, a gasp of horror escaping me.

"Oh my god-!" I breathed- it was a total bloodbath. Some were dead, some were over the walls.

"Is everyone ok?" Godric called now, looking around. It was a horrible sight. But now I frowned and looked down at the pale blue dress I had been wearing- it was ripped and bloody at the front and back where my chest was. I ran a hand over the smooth, untouched skin and remembered the pain. As I raised a hand to my lips and tasted something I was sure was blood, I glanced at Godric, my eyes darting for a split second to his wrist. It was healed, but bloody.

Had he given me his blood or something? But of course, vampire blood was powerful in healing. He'd saved my life...

"Go outside my love." he said gently to me now, and I left. He could probably tell I was feeling violently sick.

What the hell had happened-?


	6. Blood Is Thicker Than Water

**Chapter Six- Blood Is Thicker Than Water**

_It was a finger lightly tracing its way up my bare stomach that woke me up._

_The room was dark, only lit by a lamp on its lowest setting, lighting up the room only enough to be able to walk around without falling over. _

_I turned over now to face the young man in looks, but not in age, who was responsible for waking me up. He was lying there with a kind of blue fire smoldering away in his eyes._

_"Shouldn't you be asleep?" I asked him now, nonchalantly reaching forwards and tracing my own finger along those tattoos on his bare chest, wondering how much it hurt getting such big ones there. It must have done if he had them over two thousand years before painkillers were more or less invented._

_He leaned forwards now and pressed his lips to my neck, his breath tickling my neck._

_"It's night my love." Godric said, kissing along my jawline in a way that didn't suit him. He didn't seem... himself._

_"Then why did you wake me up?" I asked, but couldn't say anything else as his lips met mine with a hunger that was definitely not his. But why did I like it? Why did it leave me wanting more._

_"Who are you?" I asked now, knowing this couldn't be him. Not that sweet boy that I knew. He chuckled too darkly, then said softly, too seductively with lips just below my ear._

_"Your worst nightmare."_

_He bit into me now, and everything vanished._

* * *

><p>I sat up with a jolt, my heart racing against my chest- what-? What had that been-? Never before had I had a dream like that, and much less about Godric.<p>

It made me sound like I wanted to ambush him and push him onto the bed. Rape much?

A sigh escaped me now, and I looked around, frowning- how had I got here? Oh yeah, we had relocated to a hotel that was for vampires.

_"Did you have a bad dream?"_

I flinched now at his voice, then looked to the chair where Godric was changing his shirt back to a white one. He looked over now, then sighed. "I'm truly sorry."

"For what?" I asked, surprised at how much regret he had in his voice. He walked over now and sat down next to me on the bed, eyes saddened. "You got hurt."

"Yes, but you healed me." I told him, and he nodded. "You needed a good deal of blood to survive."

What was he getting at-? I nodded confused. Godric sighed, then closed his eyes delicately for a moment. "Do you know what happens when you drink vampire blood?"

"Uh, not in detail."

He raised a hand to my cheek, but then let it drop. He seemed so adverse to touching me now in fear of making me run. "Vampire blood has many enhancing properties to it. It can enhance your senses, your smell mostly. I will... be able to sense what you are feeling and where you are..." he seemed to quieten down now, and then he finally added. "And you will feel attracted to me... sexually. The older the vampire, the more potent the blood. Two thousand years... I truly have no idea how my blood will affect you."

"Oh." I said now, that dream suddenly making horrible sense. He sighed, then asked. "Your dream was along these lines?"

I found myself nodding, then muttered. "You wanted to hurt me. It wasn't you. You were a monster."

Godric was silent now, then he closed his eyes and said. "That is me. Was... for the first thousand years, I was that monster you saw. I killed humans for sport, fancying myself death personified. I relished in it. I only changed Eric because I admired him on the battlefield... I don't deserve any form of kindness, less so from humans." He paused now, then asked. "Do you believe there really is a God?"

"Why are you asking?"

"Do you think he would forgive me for what I've done?" he asked, looking intently into my eyes. But before I could say anything, there was a knock on the door and Godric called.

"Yes?"

"Nan is here."

Godric didn't speak for a moment, then said quietly. "I'll be a moment." he now turned to me and asked. "Could you stay here for now?"

I nodded, then he kissed me for a moment, and it was painful in a way . He seemed to fade out for a moment in his eyes, then said softly. "I love you. Please remember that."

Was he saying goodbye-?

But he was gone now, and I was left thinking about his words.

* * *

><p>Curiosity got the better of me soon enough, and I got dressed, venturing down where I could hear yelling and I peered around the corner to see Godric stood before this unfamiliar woman, a vampire. She was furious, but now she saw me and yelled.<p>

"You kidnapped a Newlin too-! What were you thinking!"

"But I came of my own accord." I said now, walking out. The woman, Nan Flanagan or something, I recognized her from the TV. She glared at me and asked Godric sternly. "Did you claim her?"

_Claim me-?_

"I shall let her choose that. If she wants to be." Godric just said as Nan walked around him, and he didn't move in any way. Nan scoffed. "You're losing it Godric. First you had to cause all this mess. Then you fell for a Newlin, and they are using it against us by saying we kidnapped her! And now you say you are letting her choose if she wants to be claimed! You're not even a vampire anymore!"

"Shut up bitch." I hissed now, not caring who this vampire was, even Eric growled in agreement at my words, but Godric just said. "Please stay out of this Rose."

Nan looked beside herself now, then she snarled at me. "This is all your _fault!_"

Godric spoke now, and his voice was hard as he said to me. "Roxanne, leave, please."

I sighed now, then turned and left.

She was right though... it was my fault. Godric was in serious, serious trouble because of me.

* * *

><p>I could hear the arguing- Eric had started on Nan now, but Godric told him to leave, so he stormed out and past me. "Eric!" I called, running after him. He wasn't in his right mind, and I didn't want him hurting someone.<p>

"Eric! Stop!"

_"This is all your fault you little bitch!" _He roared now, stopping dead and slamming me into the wall so hard it almost snapped my back it felt like.

"You and your family!" he yelled right into my face, and I'd never seen fangs so close before. He shook his head and growled quietly. "If Godric hadn't commanded me not to hurt you no matter what, I would tear you apart beyond the point of recognization."

I slapped him hard across the face now, yelling. "Grow the fuck up! And while you're there, grow some balls you fucking, friking annoying bastard!"and he let me go in surprise, then shook his head at me once more, eyes so dark...

If looks could kill.

"I'm not arguing with you Eric. It's pointless."

He raised a hand to my neck, then snarled and vanished up the corridor. I was left there with my chest heaving- Eric was scary. Truly terrifying.

I was going to end up dead if I stayed around here any longer.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, I was sat in my room, thinking.<p>

Thinking about everything from my life, past, my love for Godric... everything.

There was a knock now on my door, and I said, thinking it was Godric. "Come in." the door opened, and I saw Eric come in. I scowled. "Get out now!"

"I want to talk." he just said, calmer than I had ever seen from him. "Did Godric tell you to?" I guessed, and he nodded, sitting down next to me on the bed.

"I want to apologize for my actions earlier."

I nodded. "You're forgiven."

Eric looked at me now, then said. "I have never seen Godric so... content." he said, then looked away. He wasn't a truly horrible man, for I knew from what Godric had told me everything about his progeny.

He started to speak, but then he looked up, eyes wide. Suddenly, he vanished. Strange guy.

Something was wrong, I could feel it in my guts. I stood up and let my feet lead my towards some stairs.

God, why was my head hurting?

* * *

><p>When I got to the top, the blonde girl was there, then as she saw me, she grabbed my hand and yanked me forwards, going. "It's Godric."<p>

That was all she needed to say, and as I climbed out onto the roof, I saw Eric, and knew why he had ran off so suddenly. Why was he crying-? And why was it blood? Urgh...

"What's going on?" I asked, stopping before the pair. Eric turned to me now and said in a voice that shocked me. "Please, just talk him out of it."

"Bambi, what's he talking about-?" I asked Godric now, then glanced up at the sky- it was near dawn.

Understanding hit me like a slap in the face.

"No. Get back inside now." I told him, yanking his arm, but he didn't budge an inch. Godric sighed, then turned to Eric. "Please, go back in."

"No." Eric said defiantly, the bloodied tears streaming down his face. "I won't."

Godric sighed once more, then said with a heavy heart. "As your maker, I command you."

Eric looked mortified, but then he shook his head. "Please... no." but then he regretfully turned away, but as he passed me, he said with such hurt eyes. "Talk him out of it. Please."

I'd never seen him so... hurt before. It wasn't the Eric I had seen before. He left now, and I turned to Godric once more.

"Godric, Bambi... please. I'm not like Eric, you can't send me away. I refuse to until you do."

He sighed, then said, walking forwards and pulling me into his arms. "It's what I deserve."

"No." I told him, then said with a sigh. "You asked me earlier about God. He forgives, ok?"

Godric frowned. "He does?"

"Yes, he does. You don't have to do this. You've made your point. Just..." I had tears in my own eyes now. "You're breaking mine and Erics hearts, please just come back inside."

He frowned and raised a hand to my face and wiped my tears away. "You know I don't like it when you cry."

"Well I'll be doing it a lot more if you do this."

"You would cry over me?" he asked, curious. I nodded, then pulled him into my arms and hugged him tightly, my tears staining his creamy shirt, not caring. The sun was starting to rise now, and I just said, begging. "Please, don't do this. You promised you would never leave me... please don't break that."

He looked deep in thought, but then he sighed, pulling me away. "Sweetie, please go inside."

"But Bambi-?"

He just kissed me now for a moment, and it was the most passionately he had ever kissed me. "I love you, Rose. It was worth two thousand years of sin and waiting just to meet you."

"Godric-"

"Please?" He said, and I just said with tears in my eyes. "Don't make me do this."

"For me?" Godric asked, eyes serene and pleading. I sighed, then turned away, glancing back once. Before I could end up pleading again, I ran off downstairs and back to my room, sitting down on the bed and letting the tears flow for a good while.

* * *

><p>Not long after, I got up to go and find Eric. He had... known, Godric for a thousand years. If I was upset, he was probably broken.<p>

I remembered his room number now, then knocked lightly. "Eric?" There was no answer, so I pushed it open and found him lying on the bed, his back to me and I could see red on the pillow where his tears were.

I knew I crossed the line when I got onto the bed and put my arms around him, hugging him tightly, silently mourning with him.

After all, we both did love him in our different ways... I guess that made us brother and sister in a strange way.

* * *

><p>It was when I returned to my hotel room that I froze as I found someone sat in the middle of the bed.<p>

"Godric-!" I gasped, the threw dignity out the window as I walked forwards and near enough threw myself onto him, kissing him so much that I was worried about running out of air.

"You bastard for scaring me like that!" I said now, slapping him. He sat there and didn't move an inch as I hugged him once more, feeling like I'd known him my whole life, not a month.

"You changed my mind." He frowned now, looking like this had seemed impossible before. I nodded. "Thank you. But... I think you should find Eric. He's hurt."

Godric sighed, then got to his feet, kissing my forehead for a moment, then he was gone.

Gone... but alive.

* * *

><p><strong>Found some more new chapters in the depths of my computer where Eric likes to lurk, grabbed these last two off him for now. Reviews are much loved and appreciated!<strong>


	7. Burning Down This Stage

**Chapter Seven- Burning Down This Stage**

With the house blown up and under repair for the next month or so, Godric and I, plus everyone who usually hung around there like Isabel and Stan were staying at the hotel with us.

I didn't mind too much, for the long stay room we had relocated to was better than any house I'd ever seen. And that massive bed... I so wanted to run and jump onto it.

The night after Godrics near death miss, no one had slept at all, and I didn't blame them too.

* * *

><p>As I woke up at sundown the night after, I stared up at the ceiling and realized that I was changing my sleeping patterns now. The joy of loving a vampire I supposed...<p>

My foot touched something cold now, and a jolt went through me, but then I calmed down when I realized Godric must had finally given in with the. 'I'm not tired.' talk. As I turned over, I finally after a month got to spy on him while he slept. Just when I thought he couldn't get any cuter, he did.

I so wanted to let out a snort of laughter for some reason, but restrained myself and got up, pulling my shoes on as I had slept fully clothed, no other clothes in my possession because they were all at home... with Steve and Sarah.

As I silently sneaked out the room and left him asleep in bed, I wandered the corridors and just couldn't stop thinking about the face that just over a month ago, escape seemed impossible. And now I had.

* * *

><p>I went down into the lounge now, and there I saw that bloody Eric. I just couldn't be doing with the arguing, so I turned away, but he just said, loud enough for me to hear.<p>

"Come here."

"You forgot the magic word." I said bitterly, turning to him, then jumped as I found him stood before me. "God-!" I hissed, then pushed him back a few steps. "So bloody rude Northman!"

"Dozy Rosie." he smirked back, but then he sighed and said, shocking me. "Thank you."

"Oh?"

Eric seemed so uncomfortable now, saying all this, but it just sweetened the moment and revenge on him. "For saving Godric." he added, and I scoffed.

"A moment ago, you were wanting to kill me. Get lost dick. Actually, do you even have one? Because it doesn't seem like it." I hissed over my shoulder, but then when I turned back to the front, he was there blocking my way.

"You're getting an apology from me, and that doesn't happen often. So I would feel honored if I were you." he told me, his eyes dark. I just rolled my eyes and sighed. "Fine, whatever. Just... know that I don't like you Northman. You've threatened me, hurt me, wanted to kill me. And you think this one apology will solve everything? Fat chance Eric No-Balls-Man!"

He grabbed my arm now, but let go after just a second. Yeah, he wanted to kill me bad now. Especially since I was the one that Godric chose to listen to.

Plus I had been the one to comfort him all night over the assumed loss of his maker. He had looked more or less like a child while he cried.

But yep, he was back into dick mode now.

* * *

><p>As I entered the hotel room, Godric was awake now and sat cross legged on the sofa, the TV on.<p>

"You should forgive him." he told me now, then I closed the door behind me and sighed. "I know. He just pisses me off so much. You made him sound like a much nicer person I have to admit."

"I told you the truth." he just said, then pulled me onto his lap as I walked forwards. "I'll say sorry later." I sighed, feeling his cold hand touch mine for a moment.

But then a voice on the TV got my attention, and I saw Steve and Sarah on the screen.

"- taken by vampires." I heard Steve say now, looking at the camera with a dark determination in his eyes. "They stole our little girl, and yet people still stand up for them and their rights! What would you say if it was your daughter that was taken? Your son? Brother? Sister? We need to act now before this can come to pass."

"Oh God-" I breathed, suddenly understanding Nans words and why she was so angry with me... that they were using my disappearance against the vampires.

And from the look of the rallys, it was working.

"I need to sort this mess out, and now." I panicked now, going to scramble to my feet, but Godric just held my waist and stopped me, saying in such a calm voice it annoyed me.

"Calm down." he sighed, then brushed the hair from my eyes and said. "What do you have in mind?"

I gulped. "Live TV. I need to tell the people that I'm here of my own choice. And... the Fellowship are monsters."

Godric frowned. "But these are your parents."

"No Bambi, they weren't. They couldn't be less capable. I need to tell the world the truth. End them."

He was silent, then nodded. "Stay here, I'll sort everything out. I'll get Isabel to get you some clean clothes."

"Thank you." I said sincerely, and he kissed my forehead for a second, and then was gone.

* * *

><p>It was a little later that there was a knock on the door, and I opened it to face Isabel and a bag of clothes and new shoes. How the hell did she get the sizes right?<p>

Probably a vampy thing.

"Here-" she told me with a smile, and it was good to know that she approved of me, especially since she was one of Godrics most trusted underlings with Stan too.

"Thank you." I said, taking the bag, but before I turned away, she said herself. "Thank you."

I frowned and turned back to her. "What for?"

"For making Godric happy. He was Sheriff for so long that, well, I think he was looking for forgiveness, and he found it with you."

I nodded now, then smiled. "Thank you." I said once more, but then frowned- I knew about the Sheriff thing, that Eric was one, but Godric-?

"He's a Sheriff?" I asked her curiously, and she sighed. "Was. Nan fired him."

That saddened me, and I sighed. "Well she made a mistake big time."

Isabel left now, and I closed the door and delved into the bag to find a pretty dark blue dress that came to just below my knees and some matching heels. I looked at the label and almost choked-

Fresh from Prada.

Jeez... I should have hooked up with a vampire ages ago (!)

I did up my hair now in a loose bun and went downstairs in my new attire. I wasn't one for dressing up like a slut or how most of the girls my age dressed- that less was more. Who wanted to see ass when you bent over because your skirt was too short?

Probably Eric.

Nan was there once more, and I saw the filthy look she gave me, but it only lasted a split second. She walked over to me now and said. "I have a live appearance against the Fellowship that we can slot you into. _Don't mess this up._"

I nodded and said quietly. "I won't. Trust me."

She walked off now, and I saw the camera equipment that was being set up. Oh jeez, live TV-?

A cold hand slid into mine now, and I glanced around to see Godric stood next to me. "What if I mess up?" I said quietly, very much aware that the whole room could hear me.

"Don't worry so much." he just told me gently, kissing my forehead once and looked back to Nan as she came back and said. "Right, we're ready."

I let Godric go now and walked forwards and sat next to the rather intimidating female vampire. My eyes followed Godric as he walked forwards and seated himself a little way away, Eric to his right. I saw Eric say something now, and Godrics reply was longer. What were they talking about?

I looked forwards now and saw a TV screen, a live one at that with Steve on.

"Rosie!" he said in a voice that echoed shock, and then he added. "Where do they have you? Can you get out?"

I shook my head and scoffed, and Nan said quietly into my ear. "Don't let him get the upper hand. And don't swear... too much. It doesn't look good in our favour."

"Steve, I'm not being held by the vampires. I told you that before- I'm here of my own choice."

Steve scoffed, and then Sarah came onto the screen and said. "Honey, you're alive-!"

The host that was with Steve and Sarah looked confused, then said. "You told us she was dead, that she was kidnapped?"

Steve nodded, then raised a hand. "They're controlling her! Can't you all see that-! Honey, don't worry-"

"You're cruel Steve." I butted in. "Using this as an excuse to attack the vampires? It's disgusting! You say that they are the demons, creations of the devil... how about you look at yourself? You're worse than any kind of vampire. Because, at the end of the day-"

Steve shook his head. "Rosie, you're not seeing sense-"

"You're just a sad little man with a vendetta." I finished coldly, and I could see the host- he was looking at Steve with a kind of dawning realization- that he'd been misled.

Steve was starting to look angry, but he tried to stop it from showing on live TV. "Can't you see it? They have you under their control! They've made you into..." he almost gulped. "Made you into a fangbanger!"

I saw Eric snort in laughter out of the corner of my eye, and I got up, going close to the camera and showed them my unblemished and hole-free neck.

"How can I be one, when I've not been bitten, and I've never slept with a guy? Let alone a vampire!"

This was what I was having to resorting to- announcing that I was a virgin on live TV, and a whole room of vampires behind me...

Cringe.

Steve was getting redder and redder, then, to my surprise and amusement, Steve got up and walked out. The host of the show started clapping now, and I could hear the audience joining in. My god they were aproving of me, not him.

I glanced at Nan now, and she looked back at me, totally shocked that I had managed to make Steve walk off the stage, and that the other end of the line were on my side. She turned back to the camera now and started talking, ending the rather successful interview.

But all I wanted was for it to end so I could run over to Godric. All I wanted, all I needed.

It did end now, and the room was deadly silent, then of all people, Eric said.

"Could you get anymore intriguing?"

Even the vampires that weren't in Godrics nest that were staying at the hotel had joined the room, and I was suddenly feeling rather nervous- they were all staring at me.

Nom, dinnner (!)

"You exceed expectations." Nan told me now, standing up and telling the crew to pack up. She grabbed her coat now and said to me. "A word."

I followed her outside and away from prying ears when she said. "Are you interested in more appearances? You hit fast and hard... people will remember you, especially vampires."

At first I wondered, then I realized she meant TV appearances, fighting for their cause. "Umm..." I started, then said, feeling more nervous than ever. "May I have some tome to think about it?"

She nodded. "But don't take too long. We won the battle, but the wars still on." as she got up and went to walk back inside, a thought came into my head.

"Umm, Miss Flanagan?"

_Dear god let that be her name..._

She turned, staring at me, so I said. "Can't you give back Godric his Sheriff standing?"

Nan sighed, then said. "That isn't up to me Roxanne." then she was gone, leaving me feeling disapointed.

I went back inside now, and everyone was buzzing around, talking loudly to each other. But I was staring at the one person sat in silence on his own, Eric somewhere else.

"How did I do?" I asked him now, stood before him. Godric gave me that smile I loved so much.

_"Beautifully my dear."_

* * *

><p><strong>Gonna start getting interesting now I think, so hope you like:) thanks for the lovely reviews, its nice to know people like this. Keep em coming:) next up later on I think, so keep an eye out!<strong>


	8. Blood On The Walls

**Chapter Eight- Blood On The Walls**

_There was a squeak now as the tap was turned in the bath, the water being turned off, then a slosh as something disturbed the surface of the water._

_I felt cold lips at the back of my neck now, making my heart beat all the faster. _

_"Are you going to kill me?" I asked now, eyes closed. He laughed darkly in my ear, the demon he had once been, and was lurking deep under those beautiful eyes._

_"Probably." he said, lips still on my neck."But not yet."_

_"Why?" I asked, pulling away and turning around to face him, looking him dead in his once angelic eyes. But now they were consumed by the demon within him. _

_"You're fun, my little Rose." he said, leaning forwards and kissing the corner of my mouth, fangs brushing my lips with his hands tracing patterns up my back and his lips finally met mine. They had a hungry edge to them now as he moved closer to me, his bare chest touching my own._

_"In what way?" I asked, heart failing to slow its beat. He chuckled now, then raised a hand, placing it over my heart. "Be still my beating heart." He now smirked, and I felt it deep in myself, that my body wanted him, and not later, but right now._

_I felt like our lips were a magnet now, and I hugrily crushed my own to his, wrapping my arms around his neck, kissing him as hard as I could, only to get an equally as hard one back. His honey like lips were like a drug, and it left me wanting more._

_He left my lips and traveled to my neck, then made me gasp as he bit into it, and it wasn't long before the water was scarlet... and I awoke with a jolt._

* * *

><p>As I sat up in bed, my head was hammering, and then my hand went to my neck, almost expecting to find twin holes there, but there was nothing.<p>

These dreams... why did they show me Godrics bad side? Sure, he himself had told me his blood was more potent than the average vampires because of his immense age. He had gotten the sexually attracted bit correct alright, for I was still filled with that feeling of wanting to jump him as soon as he touched me.

_"Yes, vampire blood does make you feel like that."_

I turned over now and he was sat there with his legs crossed as per usual. Oh yeah, he could tell what I was feeling, couldn't he?

"God I'm embarrassed." I groaned now, sitting up, but he just chuckled and said. "You needn't be."

"But you can feel what I can." I blushed, and he looked thoughtful, then leaned forwards and kissed my cheek. "Maybe. But you're not even of legal age yet."

"As if anyone cares these days."

"I do."

"Says the ancient vampire in a sixteen year olds body."

All he did was laugh at that, then said, kissing my cheek once more. "Good things come to those who wait."

"My ass it does." I said bitterly, then felt a hand on my cheek, gently turning my head to face him as he said. "Trust me, I know of what I am speaking off."

"You would." I muttered, then stood up and pulled my dressing gown on over my knee length shorts and vest. Godric was quite the gentleman, always leaving the room when and I got changed.

Godric looked rather sleepy I had to admit, and I looked up at the time- it was a late dawn, and even though the room was daylight proof, he had stayed up rather later than usual. The sun was rising now, and it was way past a vampires bedtime.

"Right you, bed." I told him, and he sighed. "Maybe you're right." Godric lay down now, and I lay down next to him, rather happy for a few more hours of sleep myself.

Arms crept around my waist now, and I glanced around and saw him with his eyes closed.

N'aww.

* * *

><p>I woke up at eleven in the morning, and Godric was still sound asleep, so I left him asleep and went downstairs for some breakfast from the bar.<p>

As I sat at my table eating eggs and bacon, I glanced up at the sun and it really hit me that I would never watch the sunrise with Godric. But... I would be asleep at night, and he would be awake.

I had to make changes, and I was the only one who could physically. One more time I glanced up at the sun, then sighed in defeat- if I was going to do this, I had to do it properly.

Back upstairs in the hotel room, I got back into bed, hugging myself into Godrics cold form.

Goodbye sun.

* * *

><p>I woke up alone when sundown arrived, and a little origami rose on the pillow next to me. I picked it up, then unfolded it to see a note.<p>

_"I'll be back at 9 my love. If you need anything, ask Isabel or Stan. Bambi."_

I chuckled at that parting name, then folded it back up and chuckled at the pretty little origami rose. He always made them so beautiful.

I finished washing my hair now, then tied the towel around me, walking back into the main room... then well and truly let out a scream of shock.

"Eric! Get out now!" I snarled, pulling the towel up further, furious. "What the fuck are you doing here-!"

Eric smirked, sat on mine and Godrics bed. "Hello there."

I grabbed one of Godrics long shirts now, then went into the bathroom and changed into it, walking out with my toothbrush. "You're such a pervert, you bastard!"

He smirked at that, then said in an amused voice. "I just came to say goodbye."

I frowned at that, then said curiously. "Where are you going?"

"Back to my bar in Shreveport." he almost smirked again. "Work calls, girls are waiting."

I didn't feel at all surprised by that, then said. "Oh. Bye then."

"No remorse?"

"Hell no." I snorted, then turned away, but he was stood before me as usual, and it didn't even make me jump this time. "Excuse me?"

"Hmm, no." he said, then cocked his head. "What are you doing with that toothbrush?"

I poked him in the chest with it now, then said. "I want you out of my room now."

"It's not just your room. It's my makers too. So I don't feel obligated to listen to you."

"I'll tell on you." I smirked, and Eric chuckled darkly. "How childish."

"I'm seventeen _mate. _So hands off."

"Oh I wouldn't... dream of it." his smirk grew at the last three words, and I could tell he had his sights set on me. Fat chance.

"Yeah." I said in distaste, then poked him with the end of the toothbrush. "Out. Now."

"Only if you promise to visit." he said, blocking my way once more, towering over me. I rolled my eyes, then said just to get rid of him. "Fine, whatever."

"I'll hold you to that promise." he told me, staring into my eyes with those ice like ones. He turned and walked away now, making me growl under my breath.

What a bastard.

* * *

><p>Godric arrived just before nine, then smiled as he came in. "Good morning Rose."<p>

I chuckled, still sat in that pale shirt of his. "Same to you too." he sat down next to me now as I sat with a cup of tea, then took something out of his pocket. A little box that he gave to me, and I set my tea down, opening it and gasped at the beautiful pair of tiny rose shaped pale pink stone earrings.

"Oh-! This is beautiful!" I smiled, then he said. "They're made of rose quartz. I thought you might like them."

"You didn't have to buy me stuff." I told him, eyes wide and feeling rather humbled.

"It's nothing." he just said, then frowned a little. "Eric was here?"

I sighed and nodded. "Yeah, he's gone back to Shreveport."

"Oh, he told me bye earlier." he said, then added. "Your father has been on the news again."

"Steve?"

"Mmhmm. Continuing with his claims that I kidnapped you." he sounded amused by that, and I had to chuckle out. "Wow. What an idiot that man is."  
>"But he does care for you." Godric said, and I knew he spoke the truth- Steve did... but he was a total moron. He frowned now. "You're angry."<p>

"I am." I admitted, then stood up, saying the first thing I could think off. "I'm going for a coffee." then swiftly grabbed my dress and changed in the bathroom before I left. But not before I put the pretty little rose quartz earrings in.

Godric was too kind to me.

The night was nice and refreshing against my skin as I walked out the hotel and walked the dark street towards the store- I dead fancied a chocolate bar.

But as I rounded the corner, something flashed towards me and knocked me out...

* * *

><p><strong>And a new little chapter for you all. Thanks for the attention- reviews much loved and appreciated.<strong>


	9. Black And White

**Chapter Nine- Black And White**

When I came to, the room was dark and cluttered. Where was I-?

There were chains tying me to a chair, and I frowned- what the hell was going on-?

"Godric?" I called now, and the lights snapped on, making me flinch away as it stung my eyes. "Oww." I complained, then there was a familiar voice.

_"I'm sorry about this, but we had to get you away from there."_

Oh God...

Steve walked forwards now through the door, then sighed, looking at me with sombre eyes. "We had to save you from eternal damnation Rosie. From them."

"Them-?" I scoffed, trying to pull free, but it was worthless. Steve pulled up a chair now, then sat before me, raising a hand to my cheek, but I gave it a look like I was going to bite it, and I was going to if he touched me.

"Those vampires put a demon in you, and we have to get it out." He explained now, and I smirked. "No, Godric hasn't put a demon inside me yet, but next month he will. Think about that then huh?"

He looked disgusted by that, then slapped my left cheek, hissing. "Let her go demon! We will beat you!"

"It's me you fuck nugget!" I hissed, glaring at him. Steve sighed, then shook his head. "You're possessing her body, changing her."

"You asshole."

He went to hit me again, but a clatter behind him made him stop, then a voice said, unsure. "You can't keep hitting her! What if we're hurting her and not the demon?"

Sarah, of course.

"Believe me, it's me... and that hurt." I said in a dark mutter, and I saw Sarah look at me, but averted my eyes. Cowardly bitch. Steve sighed, then said to his wife. "It wants you to think that. You have to be strong."

Sarah nodded, and I glanced around the room, then recognized it- it was a room from behind the church in the outhouse. Where they did the...

Extracting of demons and sin.

Oh crap. I was well and truly fucked.

"Those vampires won't come for you." Steve said now, sounding like he knew everything.

"Oh they will." I chuckled darkly, then said with the intent of scaring them. "And they won't be happy, I assure you. Godric won't allow you to live this time, and I know that for sure."

"What makes you think he loves you?" Steve laughed, then added. "If he's as old as you say he is, he's had thousands of years of practice!"

"That's true..." I admitted, but then smirked. "But guess what? I have his blood inside me. He's part of me... and he will always know where I am, so I'd watch your backs if I were you, because there's a very pissed off vampire coming, and if his progeny comes too, you will need Gods help."

Steve went over to Sarah now, and I could hear her muttering furiously, afraid, wondering if what I said was the truth. I looked up at the door now, and saw sunlight filtering in through a crack. Then as Steve came back over, I spied his watch- it was two in the afternoon.

God... I still had hours with these bastards.

But I was telling the truth- Godric knew where I was from that connection, and he would come for me. That I knew for sure.

Steve took up his seat once more, then said. "The demon is in your blood?"

I snarled at him, and then he pulled out a pocketknife. "Well, I guess we had better get it out. Don't worry Rosie, we'll save you."

"You're going to kill me!" I yelled now, trying to pull away as he raised the knife to my arm, making me scream as he cut into it, a smaller vein that was dripping a little now onto the floor.

"Sweetie-" Sarah said in horror it sounded like to her husband. "She's right- we're going to kill her-!"

"If the demon kills her, she's damned. If she dies like this... her soul will find rest in the fields of the Lord." Steve said, then sighed. "We could help too."

"How?" Sarah asked, eyes wide. Steve looked to me, then said. "We must brand her with the sign of the Lord. The demon will flee from the contact."

"You don't mean that... do you-?"

"I regret to say it, but yes." Steve said, then left the room, leaving me in there with Sarah who I pleaded with.

"Sarah, mom... please it's me! Is it so horrible for me to fall in love with a vampire?"

She just shook her head, tears in her eyes. "You're trying to trick me, but it won't work."

"Fucking hell woman-!" I hissed now, then went quiet, knowing it wouldn't have any effect- she was well and truly focused on ignoring me.

When Steve returned, there was a poker of sorts in his hand, and I saw a cross on the end of it. Oh fuck no...

When the fire was started in the grate, he put it in, holding it there for a moment until it went bright spitting orange.

No, no no... oh hell no-!

"Don't do this, please-!" I gasped now as he moved the hair from my shoulders, then touched a place between my shoulder blades on my back, exposed from my dress. "You will leave demon." he said, then picked up the poker and all I felt was this white hot burning embedding itself into my skin, a scream escaping me like never before as it branded me.

He removed it now, but it was still hurting like my back was on fire. A fire that could never be put out.

Everything whited out from the pain, and I was thankful for it.

* * *

><p>When I did wake up again, I had never felt so weak. The blood very slowly dripping from my wrist was a rather large puddle now, and the room was darker.<p>

Darker... almost night.

My back was burning like the fires of Hell had claimed me...

I coughed now, but it twinged my back and I let out a sob- why did life have to hurt so much? I finally stand up to my 'parents,' and they torture me.

An owl hooted now, and I shivered, the cold getting to me. Where was the bastard pair that had caused this? Couldn't even be assed to watch their "possessed" daughter in case that 'demon' in her left.

There were a crash now, and a rush of wind hit me in the face, making me look up a tiny fraction- the door was smashed open, and I could see sunset.

Hands were either side of my face now, and I found myself staring into ice like eyes.

"Still with us?" he asked, and I wanted to tell him to let me go, but found I could hardly talk. The chains were ripped off me now, and I was wondering why Eric was alone.

"Whe- where's Godric?" I asked now, the last of the chains falling away. Eric ignored me, then put his hands back either side of his face and looked into my eyes, then said quietly. "Do you trust me?"

"No."

"Rosie... you're going to die if you don't let me heal you. And Godric will arrive too late. Please trust me."

"I don't want your blood in me, I'd rather die." I said back, but knew he was telling the truth- I really was going to die if I didn't let him help.

"I don't really want me in you either." Eric admitted, but I nodded, a new tear escaping me as my back twinged. "Do it."

He didn't move for a second, then I looked at his eyes and they looked hurt more than anything- by saving me like this.. I knew he felt like he was betraying his maker.

As he bit his wrist and put it to my mouth, I really had no choice in the matter. He was going to force me to live... one way or another. With or without my approval

When he pulled away, I looked down at my own wrist- it was healed. My back still hurt a little, but the pain was ebbing away as the blood worked.

"Come on-" he sighed now, then picked me up as if I was a small child into his arms. Forget the cuts and other injuries I had, I was scared how high up I was. He really lived up to my nickname Giant.

"Where are Steve and Sarah?" I asked his chest now, and got in reply, voice hard. "Godric will take care of them."

"He's not going to kill them is he?" I asked, worrying more for Godric than my ex parents.

"I doubt it." Eric said bitterly, sounding as if he himself would tear them apart limb by limb... and I knew he would.

"I thought you were heading back to Shreveport." I asked now, and he just said. "Godric told me what happened, and he was hours away. I was in the area passing through when I got the call. My only regret is not being able to get here sooner... the sunrise made me stop."

It sounded like a well rehearsed story to be honest, and there was something he wasn't telling me. That I knew for sure.

"Thank you No-Ass-Man." I said now, closing my eyes. He chuckled. "My pleasure Dozy Rosie."

* * *

><p>We traveled all night, and it was nearly dawn when we arrived back at the Camilla hotel. I had to hand it to Eric- he didn't leave my side once.<p>

But then it hit me- I had his blood in my systems... did that mean-? We were connected too-?

Oh crap. Now I understood his words about Godric not being happy with how he saved me.

If Eric started touching my ass in my dreams, I was going to kill that man!

Godric wasn't there when I got back to the hotel room, but he'd been alerted that I was safe and back... Eric pulling the covers over me now and sitting down next to me, looking rather like a guard dog.

"You can leave." I told him, but he just said. "Godric told me to protect you until he returns."

"Wait outside then."

"I was told to keep you in sight at all times too." he added, and I was sure he made that up- he just liked being an awkward prick and perving on me.

Or maybe he wasn't... maybe he really was following orders, or he just wanted to make sure I was ok.

"Whatever. Go get a cloth and wet it please for me." I asked now, my branded cross on my back stinging. He was gone and back in a flash, then I regretfully asked. "Could you put it on the... burn on my back."

He moved my hair from my shoulders now, cold fingers brushing my skin briefly. Eric hissed now. "They won't get away with this."

He'd obviously seen it.

"Eric?" I asked, and he pressed the damp cloth to it, making me groan in pain for a moment as it stung.

We were both silent for a good while, then I said hesitantly. "Thank you."

"It was my pleasure." he said so quietly I almost missed it.

There was a click now as the door opened, and I looked up to see the one person I wanted at that moment.

"Rose." Godric sighed now, sitting in Erics now vacated space and pulled me carefully into his arms, hugging me properly for the first time since I had met him almost two months ago.

I just closed my eyes and let my pain float away-

Divided, and we were weak...

Together, and we stood strong.

* * *

><p>After sleeping all night, I woke up at three in the afternoon, the room like night from the blacked out windows. I was curious why there was no arms around me, but then a pale figure sat on a chair cross legged at the bottom of the bed caught my attention.<br>"Why aren't you asleep?" I asked him in concern now, and he just said. "I don't want to lose you again."

I sighed and got up, feeling almost my normal self. As I sat on his lap, he said. "For the first time in too long, I felt fear."

I realized why he sounded so surprised- I bought out the human side even more when I was with him.

He sighed delicately, then didn't speak again, content just to hold me in his arms like I was five again.

"This was how my mother used to hold me when I was a young child." he said quietly now, and I frowned- he'd never told me of his childhood before. "I was a slave much of my human life." he said now, finally looking up to meet my eyes with those sombre ones of his. "I was born in a place by the coast called Gaul in the first century B.C. My parents were slaves after the invasion that took place, and my mother used to hold me... thinking that everytime she did might of been the last time. She'd take my hands in her own-" I felt him take my warm hands in his cold ones now. "Then she would whisper into my ear..." he leaned forwards and said softly.

"May the Gods love you as much as I do."

I had tears in my eyes now, and then I asked. "What happened? How did... how were you changed?"

He sighed, and I hoped I wasn't pushing him too far, but he spoke once more.

"When I was of about ten, I was taken in as a slave by a Roman master. He was a vampire, but I didn't know of that then." he traced patterns in the palm of my hand now, then said. "For six years, he would hurt me in every way he could think of. When I was sixteen, for some reason, he turned me."

"Did you ever find out why-?"

"No. But I stayed with him, learning everything I could from him about being a vampire. They were dark days, and... I killed him and made my escape before the authority could catch me."

Never in a million years would I have imagined that his past was darker than I first thought. He frowned now, and I wondered why he never cried. "For a thousand years, I took my revenge on humanity for the pain I had suffered at the hands of my vampire master and maker. I lived alone and feral for a thousand years... but then, just before finding Eric, I thought about it for the first time in years. Why was I doing this? This senseless murder that made me feel more and more alone than ever before. I changed from that day on, and here we are my love."

"My god..." I just breathed now, not realizing that tears were dripping off my face by now, and he said gently. "Don't feel so sad."

"But-? You had no choice!" I just said, feeling heartbroken- how could someone have done that to a young boy-? What monster could do that-?

"Come now child." he told me, and I saw through the slightly lit gloom he looked sad at me crying. "Stop this crying." he added now, and I just said quietly. "I'm human. I'm supposed to cry at sad things."

"But the part where the story is now isn't sad." he said, bemused. "I have you. I don't think that's sad, even by human comparison."

"Shush, I'm-" I started, but he just put a finger over my lips and said, looking into my eyes. "Life isn't split into black and white. There are shades of grey, hundreds, thousands of them. They may lead your life, but they don't determine who you are. And the story is only beginning now I feel. There are so many grey shades now that I've seen past the black. Leave the darkness... and the white starts to show through the grey clouds."

I didn't get half of what he was saying, but he was wiser than his looks, and words failed me. It was probably the sappiest, most cushy moment I'd ever had in my life... but who gave a shit? Godric didn't, so I didn't.

"That's enough talk for one night." He said now with a sigh, then stood up with me in his arms, feeling rather foolish as he put me down on the bed and got in himself, giving me a light kiss before closing his eyes, me soon after.

If only other humans like Steve and Sarah could see vampires the same way I did...

The world would be a much more peaceful place.

* * *

><p><strong>And the next extra long chapter for y'all! Btw, this is Godrics real backstory with only a few little things like the age he was captured made up from lack of information. Anywhoo, cheers for the reviews and more much more loved and appreciated. <strong>


	10. Three's A Crowd

**Chapter Ten- Threes A Crowd**

I lay in bed that night, just thinking and looking up at the tastefully done ceiling. I had been pushed off the deep end now, and was now struggling to stay afloat... the life ring was right before my eyes, and yet I still couldn't grab it and save myself.

Cold fingers now brushed my back, and I sighed. "Shouldn't you be asleep?"

There wasn't a reply, but instead, I got a finger on my lips, then turned me over onto my back by my shoulder and cold lips met mine. He softly kissed me for a moment, but when I responded, they became more harder and passionate by the moment, even more so when he swung a leg either side of me, bearing down and started kissing my neck.

Thing was... I didn't remember Godric to be that heavy. And now as I moved my legs, he was much taller too. And he didn't have quite so much hair.

I opened my eyes in shock, and through the gloom, I saw ice like eyes, not Bambi ones.

It was at that moment I woke up, reassuring myself that it was just a dream and nothing more.

There was a little shift of movement now, and my body went cold for a moment, then I saw the back of a familiar head and sighed in relief. It was all just a... horribly vivid dream.

But I couldn't help myself now as I pulled my dressing gown on and opened the bedroom door, glancing at the time- near sundown anyway.

* * *

><p>My feet padded up the corridor now, and I wondered where he was. I knocked on his old room door, but there was no answer.<p>

Guess he had left already...

_"Looking for me?"_

I looked behind me now, then found him stood before me, hotel room key in hand. He opened the door now and pushed the door open. "Ladies first?" he asked, and I wanted to scoff- since when did he ever give a crap about that?

As I walked in, he closed the door behind him and stood there for a moment as I sat down on the sofa in the living room, head in my hands it almost seemed.

"Why did you have to give me your blood?" I sighed, then looked up and watched him walk over and sit opposite. "You would have died." he simply stated, but I scoffed and said. "You know damn well there's another effect to vampire blood. And I just bloody had it!"

Eric only looked mildly surprised, so I knew he had planned it all along. But-? There was one thing I didn't get.

"How could you betray your maker, Godric, like that?" I asked him, and then a smirk appeared on his face. "I've not betrayed him. He hasn't claimed you, therefore, you're fair game."

I had to ask now, feeling more than a little foolish. "Would you please explain that. I'm confused."

Eric looked thoughtful, then said. "You could say... its a verbal binding that's alot like marriage. A vampire claims a human for himself... that human belongs to them as part of their property."

"Property?" I said coldly, and Eric smirked. "A figure of speech. But it works all the same- no vampire can touch you while you are owned by a vampire."

"Fine." I said sweetly, getting up. "I'll have Godric claim me then... because then you can't touch me."

Eric chuckled, then raised a hand and prodded my nose with a finger. "Maybe so, but I'll always be in your head. What you're feeling, where you are..." he pulled his hand away a little, but I still managed to grab it and say, digging my nails into it. "Just admit it- you have feelings don't you?"

His eyes looked colder than ice now, and he pulled his hand away and just said in a tone to match his eyes. "I don't have feelings for you."

"Then why would you come and save me so very..." I couldn't think of a word, but I made my point, and his reply, frustratingly, was-

"Godric ordered me to save you. No matter what."

"I don't think 'give her your blood' was part of it."

He got up now and crouched down before me, then said with almost a smirk. "Why didn't you tell him about it then?"

I leaned forwards now, then hissed. "Because some of us aren't desperate to get laid Northman." I stood up now and pushed him back, feeling more than a little disgusted.

Just when I thought that man was actually becoming more... nice you could say, he goes and does this.

Fucking vampires.

* * *

><p>Godric was still asleep when I returned to the hotel room, so I started on cooking breakfast for myself, trying not to feel guilty on not making him some-<p>

Unless I wanted to open a vein (!)

It was when I was cooking the bacon that arms crept around me, and I chuckled. "It's rude to sneak up on people."

"But so fun it's hard to resist." he laughed lightly, kissing my temple for a moment, then let me go and went to sit on the surface, but I went.

"Ah ah! I just cleaned it! Off!"

He was down in an instant, looking as if he was a kicked puppy. I found it rather amusing.

When I sat down on the sofa, Godric finally spoke once more.

"My home has been completed. We should be returning there at a later time tonigh-" but he never finished, as there was a knock on the door, and he called. "Yes?"

_"You are needed in the lounge. Your human is requested too."_

Me too? I was wondering big time now, and Godric said back. "Thank you. We shall be there in a moment."

"What's going on?" I asked him now, and he said with a sigh. "I feel that you shall have to skip breakfast for now."

"Aww..." I complained, then got up and walked over to the wardrobe, grabbing a new emerald green dress that had been bought up for me earlier in the day. I hastily did my hair up then walked out- Godric was already ready the damn freak!

* * *

><p>Downstairs, it soon became apparent why I was requested too. Nan was sat there in the lounge waiting.<p>

"Ah, at last." she said, then as I sat down, I saw Eric stood by the door, staring at me once more. I brushed that fact away now as Nan said.

"I'm here for your decision on behalf of the American Vampire League." she stared at me now, and I suddenly remembered what she meant... and I hadn't thought about it one bit, the whole Godric almost dying fiasco wiping it from my mind.

"I... I don't know." I said truthfully, and Nan nodded. "We imagined you would say that, so we have a proposition for you; if you agree to do some work for us, Godric is reinstated as Sheriff."

"That's more like blackmail." Eric growled now, but Nan ignored him. "What..." I started, then continued. "Does the work involve?"

"You already know." she just said now, and I understood- my tv appearances.

"People have been talking about you." Nan said now, then sighed. "They remember you. And you recently got kidnapped by them and near enough tortured Eric tells me. They are destroying themselves. If you make an appearance telling the world that... what they did, we may win the battle, and one more step towards winning the war. And I swear on behalf of the AVL that no harm will come to you."

"And you swear Godric will be given the position back?" I pressed, and Godric just said. "You don't have to do this."

"I want to." I just said, giving him a small smile. "I'll be fine. You heard Nan... and you'll get your title back."

"It's not worth it if you get hurt." he just said back, and I saw past Godric, Eric, who looked blank at his makers words. I sighed and looked back to Godric.

"It'll all be fine." then turned back to Nan. "Fine. I'll do this."

Nan nodded in approval, then grabbed her coat now, saying as she did so. "Godric is reinstated from this moment on, and we will be calling for you later on in the week. We will send note of when." she left now, and the room was silent, then I just said.

"There. In business before I'm even eighteen."

Godric leaned forwards now and kissed me sweetly for a moment, taking me by surprise. He'd never do that in public before.

He was saying thank you with his eyes, for I knew that look only too well.

What had I let myself in for-?

* * *

><p>True to his word, we did return to his home in Dallas later that night, and there was no sign of the explosion anymore, for it was all completely done up and the smell of fresh paint was heavy in the air.<p>

"Welcome home." I told him now, walking through the door with him leading. He stopped in the middle of the room now, then chuckled. "It's actually nice to be home."

I got the tour of the massive place now, and even upgraded the bed to a bigger one to accommodate me, and big it bloody well was.

Why didn't I just ask Eric to join us too and fill the space up (!)

At least he was gone now back to Shreveport... for now.

I doubt I'd seen the last of him anyway.

"Why don't you have a coffin like most others?" I asked curiously now, and he chuckled. "Would you believe me if I said I get claustrophobic?"

"No I wouldn't."

"That's what I thought." he said, then turned just before Isabel arrived and said.

"Everyone's here Sheriff."

Godric smiled. "Thank you." then Isabel left, leaving us alone once more, but not for long as he took my hand and twirled me around for a second, then led me into the main room where everyone was congregated.

"Good people." he now said, raising his voice a little, but that was all he needed to do to make the room go quiet, all attention on him. "I'd like to welcome you all back into my home, to thank you for your patience with the repairs. I thank you again."

I saw Stan raise his glass now, then said. "Welcome home Sheriff."

The others followed in his example, saying the same and raising their own glasses. But Godric wasn't finished.

"This past week has been a trail of emotional destruction." he sighed now, then added. "Without Roxanne here, I would not be standing here as your Sheriff. So, my Rose-" he turned to me and smiled, taking my hand and bringing it to his lips. "I thank you once more."

The room was silent, and I knew that they were all curious of this Roxanne who had well and truly stolen their Sheriffs heart, and most of them didn't trust me. I was human... not like them.

But someone now said. "To Roxanne." and the others followed suit, even the ones I knew that didn't like me.

I was humbled by it, and in that moment, for the first time ever since I had lost my parents-

It felt like I was home.

* * *

><p><strong>And the last update for today and tomorrow, so I hope people like and review! Thanks<strong>


	11. Complications

**Chapter Eleven- Complications**

My sleep pattern was well and truly changed by the time dawn arrived and I wasn't the only one getting sleepy.

As the last minuet stragglers left the house, I lay alone on the sofa watching TV- nothing on mind at this time of morning.

"Are you coming bed my love?" the owner of the house now asked me, and I chuckled, shaking my head a little. "In a moment. You turn in- dawn's coming."

I got a swift kiss on the forehead now, then he was gone, a door closing in the distance.

As I turned the channel over, Steve and Sarah were on as a repeat, then I saw myself... that argument that had given the vampires a new edge... a new weapon of sorts too.

What I was meant to do eluded me, but as I raised a hand and felt the raised skin on the back of my neck, I let out a little sigh.

They were never going to change, and they would never accept that I truly did love a vampire.

I turned their faces off now and retired for the morning. How bizzare that was to think?

* * *

><p>The bedroom under the house was pitch black as I pushed the door open, and I reached out a hand, trying to remember where that chair- too late, I fell over it.<p>

"Ouch- goddamn it-!" I swore, pulling myself to my feet, but then there was an amused chuckle and the lamp came on to reveal Godrics almost smirking as he sat up in bed.

"What are you like my love?" he chuckled once more, then leaned forwards and pulled me onto the bed, half pulling the covers over us.

"Umm... can't see in the dark?" I offered, and he raised a hand to my cheek, silencing me instantly as he kissed me lightly, hesitating for a moment after, but then I kissed him back, climbing onto him and bared down, our embrace getting more passionate by the moment, but I knew it wouldn't last long, and sure enough, he let me go and said with a sigh. "Rose."

"I know." I grumbled, more than a little pissed off, and I knew he could feel it.

Oh god... so could Eric since we were connected too. But I didn't want him to feel how I was more than a little frustrated when it came to being in bed with Godric.

Did he even know about that other vampires blood in my systems? It didn't seem like it...

"You feel worried." Godric frowned now, and I chuckled, shaking my head. "About these tv appearances."

It seemed to work, and it wasn't exactly a lie as well. I was worried about these tv appearances. What if I messed up-?

"You really are worried." he mused now, and I felt him twine his hand with mine for a moment. "I just think I'll mess up... I'm only human."

"And that's why I love you." he said quietly now, then kissed my cheek and then said, voice a tad sad. "I have something to tell you."

"Oh-?"

"Tomorrow, I'm leaving for Georgia. There has been some trouble there that only I can diffuse."

"How long?"

"A week."

I sat up now, eyes wide as I looked at him in shock. "And you leave it til now to tell me?"

Godric closed his eyes for a moment, then said. "I didn't think I had to still go, but I have been called again. Isabel is acting as Sheriff while I'm gone."

"But-? I thought you were going to be my guard?"

He nodded, then kissed my forehead and said. "I asked Eric to take my place. He, rather reluctantly, agreed."

_"What-!"_

I pulled away now and turned to him, looking disgusted. "No! You have to be joking! I'm not having him 'guard' me! He's an arsehole! The biggest one I've ever seen in my damn life!"

"Ro-"

"No! No, no no! Not him! What about Stan?"

"Is this because of the blood?"

Those words made me freeze in shock, then a hand went to my arm and I flinched, but he still held on. "Wha-?" I started, trying not to sound afraid, but he sighed and just said.

"I know. Eric told me."

"Eric... told you-?"

"He did." Godric said simply, then continued. "I told him to save you... no matter what. The fault is entirely mine."

"It's mine too." I said, but he just chuckled for a second. "It wasn't. Eric saved you on behalf of me. I couldn't have asked for anything more."

"But-" I started, then stopped, saying in a half groan. "I think he believes that he has feelings for me."

Godric was taken aback by that, and I could tell Eric had left that bit out, but now he asked quietly. "Do you have feelings for him?"

"No! He's an arsehole!"

"Then you shouldn't be troubling yourself. He hasn't made advances has he?"

"No."

"There we are then." Godric smiled, then put a hand on my cheek once more. "I trust Eric. He's young sometimes with his actions, but I trust him."

I sighed, closing my eyes. "I just hope you know what you're on about. Because I don't trust him as far as I could throw him."

"Please calm down." he just said now, putting a finger over my lips and silencing me. I was silent, but then I felt myself leaning to him as if we were two magnets, and this time, I wasn't going to let him stop. He must have felt it via our connection from me, as he met my lips with his own, and it seemed like just under a month now was even too long for him to wait.

"But the others-?" I started now as I was pushed down onto the bed, and he chuckled into my neck. "Soundproof walls."

"Oh that's useful." I muttered, letting him climb onto me and move back to my neck, then I gasped as a sharp pain suddenly appeared, surprising me. After a moment, he returned back to my lips and I could taste my own blood on them. But I didn't really care- the pain was worth it, especially since it was with him.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to miss you for a week." I told him now as I lay in his arms later on, totally content for the first time in my life. Godric raised a hand and brushed the hair from my face, then gave me that smile of his. "Likewise."<p>

I was silent now, and he frowned. "Why are you sad?"

A sigh escaped me, and I raised a hand to that wavy tattoo on his arm, remembering him telling me the story that it was tribal from his human home, the sign for water. All I could say was. "I told you, I'm human. It's in my nature." I glanced at the time now as it was lit in the low lamp, then groaned. "You should be asleep. It's really late."

He groaned a little now, then ignored me and climbed onto me once more, making me chuckle, a pun coming to mind. "There's a vampire between my legs."

He looked thoughtful for a moment, then kissed my forehead. "Maybe so... but that's enough of that for one night."

"Hmm, actually I agree on that." I replied, then he got off, reminding me so much of the teenage boy he looked like.

Even ancient vampires had their soft sides.

* * *

><p>The next evening, I woke up early and Godric was already gone, leaving me alone.<p>

Well, not alone exactly.

_"Well good morning Sleeping Beauty."_

I didn't even freak out this familiar voice, but merely rolled my eyes and just remembered not to sit up, or it would be Christmas come early for the pervert.

"Hmm, nice panties." he said, holding my pair up, making me scowl and get up, covers firmly around me as I snatched them away and shooed him out, growling as I slammed the door behind me.

God this week with him was going to be one shitty experience...

* * *

><p><strong>And a bit of a filler chapter for you all:) thanks for the lovely reviews! Might be another one up later, so keep an eye out folks:) reviews much loved!<strong>


	12. The Lions Den

**Chapter Twelve- The Lions Den**

The thing I wasn't expecting, was that my first interview of sorts against the Fellowship was taking place in New York of all places. I was actually quite looking forwards to seeing the Statue of Liberty, everything that New York had to offer really.

But then I remembered a certain pest was coming with me...

Fun (!)

That certain pest wasn't sat on the plane with me for the long flight from Dallas to New York, safely hauled up in a box with broken glass and nails in... I wished.

The plane was humming softly as I sat in the First Class area that was booked for me. There were four more people in there with me, one woman had a book in her hand titled "Let The Right One In." by John Ajvide Lindqvist. Huh, reading vampire stories were we? I bet anything Eric could have read the original version that was wrote in Swedish. It was Swedish he spoke at times right? I swore it was...

So that meant he was from Scandinavia? A thousand years old and Godric changed him? Hmm... tell you the truth, I didn't know much about this Giant than I thought.

I pulled out my own book now, secretly smirking as I did so-

Vampire Diaries. Who could resist the charms of Damon Salvatore?

Dear God... do me this favor and make it a TV show (!)

* * *

><p>Just as I finished the newer one to come out, Nightfall, I felt more and more sleepy, but there wasn't anytime to do that as we landed with a thump, making my breakfast of waffles threaten to hit the man who was sat in front of me.<p>

Please don't let me do that... gross, too gross.

It was dusk now in a few minuets, and I walked over to Erics coffin and smirked, sitting down ontop of it. Not a moment later, there was a knock under me and then a voice.

_"Get your fat ass off."_

"Make me." I laughed, feeling more than a little cruel towards him, but I shouldn't have worried, for he pushed hard and I almost fell off into the wheel of the plane.

I stumbled to my feet now and turned to see that bloody giant stood before me, and I growled. "Abuse!"

"It'll be GBH if you do anything else." Eric smirked, then turned to the staff and asked them something. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my case, but another hand went for it, so it was slapped and I walked off towards the car that was waiting for us just outside.

Yeah... bet he was loving this. Every single fecking moment of it...

* * *

><p>We were taken to the hotel we had been allocated, well, mainly for Eric. I was all for leaving him tied to a lampost, buck naked before a crowd as the sun came up, but oh well- a girl could dream.<p>

At least we weren't sharing rooms, as there were two, one at each end of the suite, but we did have to share living room, kitchen and whatever... I was going to see his stupid face everyday anyway.

"Stay out." I growled now to him as I put my clothes in the wardrobe. He stood in the doorway and just said, pissing me off further. "I'm not inside. Look-" as if to prove a point, he made me look down; he wasn't inside.

Smarmy bastard.

"Whatever, shut up and piss off." was my answer, slamming the door in his face.

I was going to be bald from stress soon enough. That lock on my door was going to be very useful anyway to stop prowlers trying to get into my pants.

Dear God...

My interview wasn't until the following evening, so I had the whole night to kill, and I truly didn't know what to do.

But Eric had plans.

* * *

><p>"Come on." he told me now, throwing me my jacket as I sat on the sofa reading. I grabbed it and scowled. "What are you on about?"<p>

He just scoffed. "If you think I'm cooking, you can think again."

"I can cook dipshit. There's no food in anyway."

Eric rolled his eyes, then sighed. "Let's get some then."

"No room service (?) You shock me No-Ass-Man."

He ignored that, and got reluctantly up, marking my page as I pulled my jacket on, then grabbed the keys before Dipshit could.

"Where are we going?" I asked him as we walked through New York. Yes, New York... and I had a giant as a bodyguard. God help anyone who did try to mess with me. Eric would tear them apart.

To kill on orders from Godric seemed unlikely. Very unlikely. Eric didn't mind killing, Godric did.

As the saying went; as different as chalk and cheese.

* * *

><p>We went into a restaurant now, and I noticed it wasn't no cheap one either. Apparently we had reservations as well as Eric told them my last name, then the girl on the reception frowned at the name, then looked up at me and said rather excitedly. "You're Roxanne Luckett!"<p>

She knew my name-?

"Umm... yes?" I offered, and she just said. "I saw you on TV. You were illuminating!"

I was more than confused now, and Eric leaned down and said into my ear. "She's a vampire."

Oh, that explained it.

"Uh, thank you." was all I could smile, and the girl- squint at name car, Rebeccca, she led us to a table at the back, then gave me the menu, asking Eric, who she obviously knew was a vampire, if he wanted anything.

"I swear if you start slurping, I'm going to throw my plate at you." I told him as I ordered my dinner of pasta arrived, along with his bottle of blood.

Talk about putting you off your dinner (!)

Eric smirked, the little- no, big shit. He glanced up at another table now, then said. "I didn't imagine you would be this well recognized."

"What do you mean?"

He chuckled, then leaned back in the chair opposite me. "Don't you relize yet where we are exactly?"

"I don't-" I started, then realized- who else would have vampires as staff? Not many, that was for sure. "Oh!" I realized, then he smirked as I understood. "This is that restaurant where its all run by vampires?"

He nodded, and then I frowned. "No humans?"

Eric chuckled, then set his bottle down. "I imagine the food's much better than a human restaurant"

"How come?" I inquired, feeling rather dumb when the answer was staring me in the face. It was true though, the amount of flavors in my mouth was a picture of art on my tongue.

He leaned forwards a tad now, then said. "Just think- we have extremely good sense of smell."

"Oh, I understand." I realized- they cooked without ever tasting it. No wonder this place was doing so well that even human chefs had admitted there was a spot in the market for a place like this. The vampires could tell what was rotten or not, certain spices and everything that gave the food its taste.

Ha, bet Gordon Ramsey wanted to kill himself with his own butter knife for being beaten by a bunch of vampires.

"Wow, cool place." I admitted, looking around- now that I knew it was both vampires and humans in this place, the more I noticed who was who.

No wonder my order was finished so very quick. The perfect restaurant where everyone was fast, but not rushing.

Eric nodded, then sighed, rolling his eyes and making me ask. "What?"

"You have fans in the vampire community." he just said, and I was taken aback- all this from one interview-! "They're not going to kill me aer they?" I had to ask now, and the table in question started laughing, making me go red-

Damn bloody good hearing.

But I took it as a no all the same.

* * *

><p>When we left the place, we, or should I say 'I' went shopping. Eric was looking more than a little bored as I went into a clothes shop and tried on dresses.<p>

"Like this one?" I asked him now as he sat, looking half asleep with boredom. He now looked up, deliberately looking bored to death... if I could say that. He shrugged, but then smirked. "I like it if you're out of that."

"Dream on." I scoffed, then went back inside the changing room and got into a dark blue one instead.

"This?"

_"Rosie, one more dress and I'm going to drag you out here myself!"_

Miserable old man.

I made him carry my bags mind as we headed back to the hotel, dawn coming soon, and I could tell Eric just couldn't wait to get away from me for a few hours.

Hehe, seemed like even a pervert like him got pissed off.

He dumped the bags on the sofa now, then said in a low growl. "Night."

"Good night." I said sweetly, smirking as he slammed his bedroom door behind him.

Ah, the sweet sound of revenge.

* * *

><p>I woke up just before dusk when I did go to sleep an hour later, then woke up to hear the tv going. Eric was awake a tad early. He seemed like the kind of guy that had a lie in.<p>

I got up now and pulled my dressing gown on, tying it around me as I walked into the main room where Eric was sat, but then an evil smirk escaped me- his eyes were closed. He'd nodded off after all.

The temptation was too great, and I prodded the back of his head, then almost yelled as in a flash I was pinned to the thick rug, fangs being bared at me and a choking hand on my neck.

"Don't sneak up on me. I thought you were an intruder." he growled now he realized it was me, then let me go, standing up straight and leaving me lying there, heart still racing from the sudden.

Bloody hell I wasn't going to try that again, that was for sure. Reflexes for him meant throat ripped out for me.

I got up now, glancing once more at him as he vanished back into his room. Even my 'bodyguard' was a danger to me.

When the interview came on some tv talk show, at least, I thought it was, and Eric confirmed it for me.

There was a knock on the hotel door now, and Eric called from the bathroom, doing his hair would you believe-! "It's Nan."

I opened the door and the woman walked in, saying. "The cars outside, hurry up."

All I could do was scoff at that, then nod to the door. "Tell him that."

Nan frowned, then Eric walked out and she frowned. "No Godric?"

I shook my head, and Eric said. "Business with the Queen of Georgia."

She nodded, then turned me around and walked me outside, saying. "The Newlins were rather reluctant to talk to you after the kidnapping... but we can use it against them."

"I know." I just said, feeling more than a little nervous. "Breath." Nan said now, and that made me laugh-

That was rich coming from her.

* * *

><p>The place was buzzing as I arrived, almost time to go on air, but they still fussed over me and my make up. I felt seventy now, not seventeen. Well, eighteen in just a few more weeks.<p>

Eric was sticking close to me, but not talking at all after that incident earlier when he attacked me. I wished I could have heard what he was thinking, because his face said nothing at all.

When I was ushered onto the stage with Nan, nerves were full blown kicking in.

Mind you, I was pleasantly surprised by the applause we got. Even Nan looked surprised, and she was still a little frosty around me. The host shook my hand now, then said. "It's a pleasure to have you on the show. Welcome to New York."

I smiled and nodded. "Thank you."

Nan and the host spoke for a while, asking about the developments and my role in everything and how I was helping with the gap between vampires and humanity, and how that gap was closing more and more.

Had I really done all that-? It seemed impossible. All I was, was an orphaned teenager, adopted daughter of notorious vampire haters the Newlins who had fallen for an ancient vampire they were going to kill.

It was my turn now, and they asked every question they could think off. The host asked me now if Godric, the vampire in question was here with me, but I just chuckled and shook my head. "Vampires have business too. I'm stuck with his thousand year old brat."

Eric well and truly glowered at me at that, then the host started up with the talking again, but then it came- the talk with my old parents.

Steve and Sarah hadn't changed at all, of course. Why would they? They were a pair of fools with brains like soup. They came onto the stage now and I had to fight back a glower.

"Hello Rosie." Steve said now with a smile that was making my anger grow more and more until Nan gave me a look that meant she could tell- telling me to calm down.

I smiled sweetly back, but it faded soon enough as I said. "Hello kidnappers."

"What are you talking about sweetie?" Sarah asked now, the typical dumb blonde. I scoffed, then Nan said. "Are you denying you both kidnapped Roxanne on the 5th of September?"

"We are!" Steve said, sounding outraged, but I growled out. "You lying piece of-!" but Nan put a hand on my leg and I just added. "How stupid do you think we are-! You attack these vampires when you don't even know what they're like! I've met so many I can't keep count now, and every single one I met was polite and more human than you both!"

"Oh honey-" Sarah said now, looking at me with sad eyes. "You don't know what you're saying."

I felt cold in hate at that and stood up, turning around and moving my hair out the way, showing them, then audience and camera the burned cross on the back of my neck.

The effect was instantaneous- the audience gasped in horror, and the host looked more or less disgusted at the Newlins who were frozen, then I sat back down and said to them in a low voice. "You still deny it?"

Steve now stood up and near enough yelled. "You are just like your parents! They had to be cleansed by fire like you were going to be!"

I was confused now, but when Sarah looked up at Steve in horror, I understood; oh they knew how my parents had vanished, died... it was them all along. No wonder they had taken me in.

Guilt? Or did they want to 'eliminate the demon from in me too?'

"You killed my parents-" I gasped now in understanding, and the tension in the room was getting ugly. Steve scoffed. "No! Cleansed them of their sins."

The film Silent Hill was coming to mind now that he said it, and something wet splashed onto my hand, making me realize I was crying tears of anger, rage and loss.

All these years they had lied to me-?

I lost my temper and went for Steve now, but the guards were out in a flash, but I still managed to hit Steve in the face, then ran from the place before anyone could grab me, even Eric missed me as I escaped.

* * *

><p>Outside the place, I just ran and ended up in a park, sitting down against a tree and letting myself sob. How could they do this to me-?<p>

_"Roxanne?"_

There were footsteps now, then a figure sat down next to me and pulled me into his arms, letting me sob into his chest, not caring that I was ruining his shirt, but it seemed like he didn't either as he said quietly, more softer than I could have ever imagined him saying.

"Are you ok?"

"They killed my- my parents Eric... I'm not ok." I said with a fresh sob, just wanting a hug more than anything. Eric sighed now, and I didn't even complain as he picked me up into his arms, then took me back to the hotel, putting me down gently onto my bed, but I didn't let him go and he gave in, getting onto the bed with me and pulling me into his arms, making me feel warmer from the freezing air in the park, even though his own body was cold.

"It'll all be ok." he told me now, sounding too normal for him, like he did have a heart after all. He reached up and switched the light off now, returning the arm around me when the room was plunged into darkness.

Life was too cruel these days.

* * *

><p><strong>So, extra long one for you all! And oh noesD: not a nice chapter either. Another up later, and a new story too that you'll all like;D reviews very much loved and thanks! x<strong>


	13. The Lost Part Of My Heart

**Chapter Thirteen- The Lost Part Of My Heart**

I woke up the next evening feeling rather warm, yet cold at the same time. But then I realized arms were tightly around me, a light snore in my ear.

Oh yeah...

As I managed to turn over, I was faced with the sleeping form of Eric. I couldn't even pull myself from his grip, and when I glanced at the time, it was not dusk for half an hour. Urgh, I was stuck in this giants embrace for half an hour more.

But a few minuets later, I tilted my head a little, thinking- he'd bought me back here when he didn't have to. He stayed with me when I was upset to comfort me... maybe he really did care and have a heart after all.

Maybe I... did have feelings that were growing for him.

But... Godric-? I couldn't do this to him, no matter how strong my feelings for Eric got. Godric was the one I had taught love was real and possible, and I had given myself to him, both of us actually able to believe in love.

A moment later, I saw movement and saw him open those ice like eyes, then he just said. "How are we today?"

I sighed, then nodded. "I've been better... but thank you for last night."

"It was my pleasure." he just said, our noses nearly touching, and I could see all the flecks of ice blue and even some grey in them. "You have beautiful eyes." I found myself saying, then shut up as I realized. He looked surprised, then chuckled. "Looks like someone's cheered up."

I managed to pull away now, and he sat up, still wearing his black jeans and t-shirt, watching me as I walked over to the wardrobe and looked through for something to wear, unsure of what we were doing today.

"How about last night?" he asked me now, and I froze, thinking about my family... that they were dead. "I don't know." I said honestly, then he smirked and turned on the tv in a flash, making me feel well and truly shocked as I saw Steve and Sarah being arrested and bought into custody. There was a headline, and it said. _"Beginning or ending of a war?"_

"They got arrested-?" I gaped now, and Eric nodded. "They killed your parents. They were arrested live on air."

Wow. Eric had to say 'killed your parents' so brutally didn't he? Maybe he didn't mean it so very harsh... I hoped.

"I hope they get locked up for good." I said with a growl, and turned the tv off, never wanting to hear about the Newlins ever again. Maybe this arrest would be the end of the war against vampires... or would someone else take up the now vacated post?

Life could be such a bitch.

"They killed my parents... they burnt them-" I tried to say, but the tears appeared again, and a tissue was held out for me that I took with a sniff of thanks.

"Are you hungry?" Eric asked me now, and I could tell he was trying to cheer me up. That was a surprise, as I never thought he could be so caring.

"Mmhmm." I nodded, and he groaned, closing his eyes. "Are you really going to make me cook?"

"I am." I chuckled, and he got up off the sofa, towering over me like he always did. "Such a human pain."

Eric made me smirk, but also feel better as he went over to the fridge and opened it, crouching down a little so he could actually look inside. "I don't suppose you want just a sandwich either, do you?"

"Put your back into it (!)" I chuckled now, and he glowered before pulling out some chicken, then jar of korma sauce and some rice.

I had to laugh as he made the dinner, often asking me what he had to do, in which I just shrugged and made him try to figure it out. My phone was out now, and I suppressed a laugh as I took a photo of him looking confused with a sieve. That was going to be my wallpaper for the next few years anyway.

* * *

><p>He finally plated up, looking more or less pissed off and had korma sauce all down his t-shirt from where it bubbled over and near enough spat at him.<br>"I hope you choke." he said bitterly, then went into his own bedroom and left me to eat my rather delicious korma by myself. When I had finished, he still hadn't emerged, and I walked over and knocked on the door.

"Eric?" I called, and the door opened to reveal the giant in all his blonde, half naked glory.

"You better not want dessert." he said, and I just managed to get out. "No. I wondered if you wanted to watch a film... with me."

He raised an eyebrow, then chuckled. "Oh? Playing BFFs are we?"

"Shut up you dick."

"At least I have one."

"Not much of one."

"And how would you know?" Eric smirked, leaning forwards a little. "Been spying have we? You do know all you needed to do was ask."

I scoffed, then turned away when he said. "Ok, a movie. Pick Twilight, and you will die a slow, very painful death. I personally guarenteen and promise you."

"Kinky (!)" I joked, then went to the tv and picked up the DVD. "It's Silent Hill."

"Vampires I'm guessing?"

"No actually." I almost snapped back- I had picked the movie because... it just felt like I needed to watch it. I just had to hope that he didn't get why I wanted to...

It was like what had happened to my parents. It was like closure to me...

Maybe I was losing my mind, but the film was supposed to be good, if not creepy. Then again, Eric was guaranteed to be creepier.

"I suppose so." He sighed in defeat, then sat down next to me on the sofa, crossing his ankles and I scowled. "Could you put a shirt on or something?"

"And risk not seeing you blush?"

Great comeback... slimy git.

* * *

><p>As the film went on, I just kept thinking about my past... I couldn't and didn't even know what my true parents looked like, for there were no photos.<p>

"Are you crying?" I heard now, and I jolted, looking at Eric and hurriedly wiping them away. "No." I said in a growl, then he went silent, but finally said. "You don't have to lie."

"Built in lie detector now (!)" I hissed, getting up and storming off to my own room, going to slam the door behind me, but it was stopped in its tracks by a hand, then Eric told me.

"Just say the truth."

I stopped now, then shook my head, giving up trying to close the door. "Yes! I'm a stupid, foolish girl who has no parents! I've lost everything! I don't even have a home now because my adopted parents killed my real parents! Go ahead- laugh!"

"I'm not laughing." he just said, then raised those large hands of his and wiped away my tears, adding. "I'd really laugh at that?"

"I know you would." I retorted, then Eric was silent, but instead of words, he lent forwards and kissed me softly for a moment, then pulled away as if he was waiting for me to react and hit him or something, but I couldn't bring myself to do it and did the complete opposite and pulled him down to my level so I could kiss him back for a moment, our lips barely touching, but it conveyed the message well enough.

"Letting your guard down aren't we Northman?" I asked him quietly now, and he just leaned forwards to kiss me again, but I backed off, wondering what the hell I had just done.

"No Eric, stop!" I almost yelled now, and he froze, but then said. "I've seen it in your eyes, so don't deny it Rosie. You know what I mean."

I gaped at his words, then took a step back and replied. "Eric... I don't love you."

He was quiet, then shook his head. "I know you do. I know when someone's lying Rosie..."

It was a hit in the face everytime he spoke the truth- I did have feelings for him... but I loved Godric, not his progeny who was frostier than an icicle.

Eric took my face in his hands once more, then said. "I love you Rosie."

Now this... wasn't him at all. I'd never seen him show emotion, much less that he was capable off it. The Eric I thought I knew would never admit he loved someone in a million years, and yet, here we stood. He had just done the one thing I imagined he would never say.

"I love Godric. I'm sorry." I just said now, and I swore I saw a very unfamiliar shoot of pain go through his eyes, even more so when I pulled away and added. "I love you... but I'm not in love with you."

_Lie, lie, lie..._

He didn't say anything to that, but merely turned around and walked back into his bedroom, the door shutting behind him.

Eric was either sulking, or was genuinely sad about my rejection.

Yeah, sulking sounded more like the giants style.

* * *

><p><strong>And another update for today; getting into the triangle now! Reviews very much loved and ta.<strong>


	14. Only Blood Deep

**Chapter Fourteen- Only Blood Deep**

The next evening, things were more stressed than usual. Even more so when Nan arrived and wanted to talk to me. Eric had left early to my surprise, and I was stuck with Nan who asked.

"How are you holding up?"

I smiled at that because it was the only thing I could do, and just said. "I'm fine. Really."

She nodded, then asked. "I guess you're pulling out of the interviews?"

"I suppose." I muttered, and she sighed, getting up and patting my shoulder. "Take it easy. I'll get back to you on the situation... I'm so sorry all this happened."

I nodded, then she left as Eric returned. We met eyes for a moment, and a feeling shot through me that I tried to ignore, but couldn't...

The feelings were still there. I truly did have feelings for this man... and if he made advances, I wouldn't have the strength to stop him.

* * *

><p>Later on I was sat on my bed reading once more, thinking-<p>

My parents were dead. I truly was an orphan now... I should have been used to the idea of it, but it hurt so much to find the truth. Even more so when it came from them.

How could they do it to me-? From the look on her face, Sarah had no idea what her husband had done. Or was she faking it? I could never tell these days...

I missed Godric. I missed his hugs and sweet kisses. Instead I was stuck with his progeny that wanted to more or less wanted to get into my pants. Great (!) Just great...

For one thing, I wondered what he was up to with the Queen of Georgia. Surely she couldn't hurt him yeah? Oh man... now my bloody head was filled with worry. I loved him so much, but why did another one have to get himself involved-?

You just couldn't win in love. You really couldn't...

There was a clatter from the other room now, and I heard a glass smash against the floor of the kitchen. Eric could have caught that in seconds... but it seemed like his mind was elsewhere.

It was time to face the music anyway.

I went into the main room now and saw Eric stood at the sink, hands on the side and head almost bowed. What was wrong with him now?

"Eric?" I called, and his head rose in an instant to turn to me. His eyes were dark, but that was about it that I could see. "That's my name." he just said, almost bitterly as well.

I sighed and rolled my eyes at that, then walked forwards and stopped before him, resisting the urge to deliberately crane my neck up to see him. He was bloody massive.

"This is a bit bold for you." he told me now, and I scoffed. "Duh (!) Who am I?"

"Hmm, your point has been taken." Eric just said, putting a finger under my chin and made me look up to meet his eyes as he said. "You know, I could always make you do things."

"Try it." I dared him, but after a moment, he let me go, making me chuckle. "Coward."

"Oh am I?" he smirked, then raised a hand to my cheek once more. "You really shouldn't have said that."

"Why?" I just pressed, and he went silent, that dark smirk still on his face though.

I gave up and went into the shower now, hanging my clothes up behind the bathroom door and closed it behind me. As I stepped into the shower now, I turned on the hot water and let the heat flow through and over my body, making me loosen up and try to forget my troubles.. which seemed more or less impossible.

There was a knock on the glass now, and my hands went immedietly to my chest, covering myself up from perverted eyes.

"Go away!" I yelled now, but the door just opened and he stood there with his head cocked and eyebrow raised. "You really want me to? I told you not to call me a coward." I noticed he was looking down at me now, and I moved back further behind the frosted glass so he couldn't.

"This is me time! Shoo! I don't bloody care about what just happened!" I growled, but all I got in return was a laugh, then to my horror, he pulled his t-shirt off over his head, then followed by his knee length shorts, then stepped inside the shower with me, closing it behind him with a smirk. "Me time? More like 'we' time."

"Eric!" I was outraged now, but he just grinned and leaned forwards, the water dripping from his now sopping honey colored hair, and kissed me for a moment, making my heart flutter as his lips touched mine.

"Still want me to leave?" he asked as he took my hands from my chest and into his own large ones. I nodded, leaning forwards to kiss him once more. "Yes, I really do want you to leave." I muttered against his lips, my hands going around his waist as he lightly traced his own down my side to my thigh, but then slid his hand to by backside and lifted me up against the cold wall, making me shiver for a moment until I locked my arms around his neck, and legs around his hips, kissing him passionately.

How the hell could I do this-? To Godric, myself... even Eric was going to be in some deep, deep shit if and no doubt when Godric found out. How he would react eluded me, but I didn't want to be Eric at that confrontation. Then again... I was no better for letting this happen, but I truly couldn't deny that attraction between us. Like two poles of a magnet pulling together.

"You're so beautiful..." he said into my neck with a groan, and I chuckled, letting him playfully pretend to bite my neck, but I could feel those fangs- they really wanted in.

"Always did like a tall man." I added now, making him go. "You mean you actually have a type?"

"Other than your maker that I am unintentionally cheating on do you mean?" I retorted in a cold and frosty voice, and Eric scoffed, pushing me more into the wall and making me groan into his shoulder. "You bastard."

"You're not the first to say it either." he smirked, crashing his lips back to mine, a feeling spreading through me that Godric had never given me before. It was like Eric knew how to press all the right buttons and spots that worked.

"Eri... I... think I do... love you..." I managed to moan out, but Eric didn't let up, and I hissed in pain as he bit into my neck, arms tightening around me as if he was the predator, and I was his prey... which was exactly what was going on. "No... biting-!" I growled now, and he let me go, blood all over his face that was getting washed off by the shower that was still falling onto our bare, entwined bodies.

The only drawback with getting it on with a vampire was that you got tired pretty easy, and I was all for having a peaceful shower on my own, but Eric had other ideas didn't he?

"Can we like, press pause?" I asked now, nails near enough embedded in his back. Eric sighed, then actually listened to me. "You humans have no stamina. It's rather pathetic."

"Thank you for that fine assessment (!)" I said now in a growl, then pushed him back as I got down, but my legs went from the now cold water that had numbed them and he caught me with a smirk. "This is too funny."

"Funny huh? You wait until I kick you in the balls then. It'll be bloody funny then!" I retorted, switching off the shower and Eric picked me up, walking with me to his room where I looked around and scowled- it was so much bigger and better than my own.

"How come you get the best room?" I asked as he dumped me onto the bed, getting on next to me and raised a hand to my neck, staring at the holes in my neck... all six of them.

"Maybe I did get a little carried away." he mused, then raised his hand to his mouth and bit down, making me feel queasy, even more so when he offered it me and I groaned, closing my eyes and put it to my mouth- god this was bloody disgusting... for a moment at least. After a second or two, it actually tasted good and I bit down, wanting more and more of it until Eric pulled it away and sighed. "Could you please tone your emotions down?"

"Nope." I just said, my lips crashing back to his with a sense of urgency that the blood had bought on. "Just... kiss me." I growled, and it was like he was all too eager as he responded. His blood bought out the animal in me, and he was half the age of Godric.

Maybe this was the beginning of a storm...

* * *

><p>Later on I was lying in bed with Eric, warm in his arms as he traced a thumb over my cheek, eyes that were thawed out now, but not exactly warm either.<p>

"My Rosie, what's on your mind?" he asked now, putting his head on my chest and listened to my heart that wasn't racing now, but more of a steady beat. I sighed, raising a hand to his hair and ran a hand through it.

"Nothing. It's fine." I just said, and he looked up and met my eyes. "I don't believe you."

"Oh shut up."

I went to get up, but he yanked me back down and climbed onto me, pinning me down so I couldn't escape. "Eric, let me up now." I snarled, and he thought better, getting off and rolling his eyes.

A sigh escaped me now, and I lay back down, pulling the covers over us some more. Eric raised a hand and brushed the hair from my face, eyes sadder than I'd ever seen them.

"I'm sorry about your parents. I understand what you're going through." he just told me now, and I frowned. "How could you?"

"My own family was murdered." he admitted, and I felt cold as his words sunk in. "What-?" I started, but couldn't finish.

He nodded, then tapped the tip of my nose. "My mother, father and little sister."

"Oh crap." I just said, and then wondered something, but of course, he could feel curiosity come from me, then said. "It was werewolves."

"Hang on- werewolves are real too-!" I almost gasped, not able to believe it. Eric nodded. "Vampires, werewolves, shifters... you'd be surprised what is real these days."

"Bigfoot? Oh my god... tell me Bigfoot's real!"

"There is no Bigfoot."

"Oh, damnit..." I chuckled, but then turned my attention back to Eric and asked. "So... what are you exactly? A Norman?"

"Viking actually." he corrected me, and I laughed. "No freaking way... you can't be a blooming Viking-!"

"I assure you I was." he just said in that same, for once, calm tone of his.

"So... you lived in a house made of crap?"

"Stones."

"Horned helmets?"

"Fictional."

"Skull cups?"

"We weren't complete savages." he scoffed now, and I snorted. "Bet you were knee deep in farmers daughters and maids."

Eric looked thoughtful, then smirked to himself it seemed. "Finally, you got one thing right."

"So... how did you meet Godric exactly?" I asked, and he sighed, going. "You ask alot of questions Rosie."

"So?" I laughed, and he caved in. "I was injured in battle, near death when he offered me immortality. He thought my skills on the battlefield were..." he paused, thinking no doubt, but then just said. "Admirable."

"Sounds like you were both savages back then." I found myself saying, but Eric took my chin in his hand and made me face him as he said. "I still am."

"Bite me again Eric, and I'm going to kick your ass all the way to Valhalla."

He chuckled now and let me go. "My, my- she actually knows something that's real."

"Don't push it Iceman." I just said, then got up and yanked my clothes on from the bathroom, putting my head against the cool glass of the shower-

What the hell had I done? Yes Eric, feel this- _regret._

Things couldn't get worse, could they?

You know-? You should never actually say that.

* * *

><p>I almost jumped into the air when I walked into the main room, then saw a figure sat there on the sofa, looking dead ahead.<p>

"Godric-" I just said, both immensely happy to see him, but also a dawning horror- how long exactly had he been here.

"Hello Roxanne." he just said, and oh crap- that wasn't good that he was calling me Roxanne. He was angry at me, I knew it.

"How long have you been here?" I asked now, the inevitable question. Godric looked to me now and just said. "Long enough."

_Crap, crap, crap!_

"Godric I-" I started, but he just shook his head, cutting me off. He didn't get angry yet again, even though he had every reason too. But his eyes just said 'why?' and that was worse than anything he could ever say or do to me.

"I don't- I- Godric I-" I just couldn't think of anything to say, and he just said, looking down. "I need a word with you Eric."

There was footsteps now, and I saw and heard Eric appear, fully dressed in the doorway, but now he stopped before his maker. Godric now looked to me and asked. "Could you leave for a moment?"

I nodded, tears rolling down my face as I did so.

The door I pulled closed seemed to sound too harsh as it snapped shut and I walked downstairs, feeling numb in shock, loss and horror.

Maybe I shouldn't be hanging around vampires after all... I hurt them, and I hurt myself.

But I still loved them both, and nothing would be able to change that.

* * *

><p><strong>So... eventful chapter for you all;) next up later on I'm hoping! Reviews are very much loved and ta.<strong>


	15. Tension

**Chapter Fifteen- Tension**

I was in the toilets downstairs now, almost banging my head against the wall in frustration- what the hell had I done-? I'd slept with Eric, full on betrayed Godric...

And I was so very sorry for doing it.

I put the lid down now and sat on it, head in my hands while tears dropped onto the floor. Sure, the other vampires could probably hear me, but I really didn't care.

How long I sat there eluded me, but now the door opened and I heard a familiar voice.

_"Rose?"_

"Go away Godric." I just muttered, not wanting to see his dissapointed, maybe furious expression.

_"Sweetie, please open the door."_

I gave in now and unlocked it, and it was pushed open to reveal Godric stood there.

"This is a girls bathroom Bambi." I said now, not meeting his eyes. The man young in looks, not age walked forwards now and completely taking me by total surprise as he pulled me into his arms and hugged me. "My sweetheart. I'm sorry."

"Wh- what-? But-? It's all my fault. You didn't make me sleep with him."

"But you warned me, and I trusted him..." Godric said, kissing my forehead. "I let you down."

"No. Godric, no. It was my fault." I groaned, standing up and pushing him away while tears streamed down my face. He frowned now, and I just added. "I know you're angry... and you have every right to be. You didn't hurt Eric did you?"

Godric shook his head a fraction. "No. But he's gone back to Shreveport."

Yeah, he did sound a tad frosty now, and I went to walk past, and Godric closed the door, keeping us both in the cubical. "Godric, let me out."

"No."

"Why?" I had to ask, and for the first time, I heard a dark snarl escape him. "Roxanne, don't test me. I'm really not in the mood."

"See? You are mad at me." I sighed, and he finally said. "Yes. Yes I am. I feel betrayed and let down. By both you and Eric... But... this is what humanity does, every day isn't it? Let each other down?"

He had blood in his eyes now, and I realized he was trying not to cry.

"Godric-"

"No." he said, too coldly for me to comprehend, then was gone in a flash.

I'd broken his heart well and truly now... something that had probably never happened for two thousand years.

What the hell had I done-?

* * *

><p>I went back up to my room now, feeling more than lost, but I froze when I saw Eric- he'd defied an order of sorts from his maker... what the fuck was he playing at-?<p>

"Piss off." I told him as he got up off the sofa and walked towards me. He stopped dead, then said. "Rosie-"

"No! Shut the fuck up! Godric's gone, and it's all your fault-!"

Oh, I knew it was my own too... but at that moment, I wasn't thinking straight.

"Rosie, just-" he started once more, but I went to slap him, and he caught my wrist, going. "Don't do that."

_"Why huh? Try and break my heart further. You could probably do it you bastard-!"_

Eric didn't say anything now, but merely sighed and said as I went into my room and grabbed my suitcase. "Where are you going?"

"Home."

"There's no one there. The police are investigating it."

"Then I'll find a hotel."

"You have no money."

_"I'll fucking sleep under a damn bridge then-!"_

Eric sighed and rolled his eyes, then said. "Back at my bar, I have a spare room that you could take."

"I'll pass." I said bitterly, but he flung out an arm and stopped me dead, going. "I insist."

A scoff escaped me now, and tears rolled down my cheeks. "Eric... Godric's gone. And... I don't know what to do..." I sat down on the bed now and let out a new sob-

Why did life have to be such a pain in the ass-? And love... why was it so complicated-?

"You may not think it-." Eric said now, and I replied with in a low voice before he could finish. "Don't... just don't."

He shut up now and sighed once more. "Rosie... you need somewhere to live, and I'm offering you a place. No strings attached. Well, if you can put up with Pam."

"Pam?" I couldn't help but frown, and he just said. "My progeny."

"Oh."

It was quite simple now that I thought about it, but I wasn't in my right mind at the moment...

"No strings attached?" I asked now, and he nodded. "You have my word."

"That doesn't mean anything until you live up to it." I said bitterly, then sighed in defeat. "Fine, I'll take it... but if _anything _happens-!"

"I promise I won't sell you to a customer." he grinned rather devilishly now, and I rolled my eyes as I remembered- vampire bar? check. Dick of an owner? Check. One very stupid human girl going to live there-? Double check.

I was so going to end up regretting this... but what other choice did I have-? Godric probably never wanted to see me again... and that hurt like hell.

* * *

><p>The plane flew on further now towards the Louisiana area, and finally touched down.<p>

It seemed so very... green as we were flying over it, but as we did land in New Orleans, it was more or less city.

Eric was fast asleep under the plane in his 'casket of doom' as I liked to call it. When we landed, I wondered if it woke him up. But still, as I looked outside, the sun was setting as I watched. A few choice lyrics from the Arctic Monkeys came to mind now, and I could hardly stop myself from letting out a laugh.

Of course, the other people in first class thought I was a nutjob when I let out a giggle when I was seemingly alone. Don't mind the kid (!)

There was an empty car waiting at the airport, and I knew right away that it was Erics. Then again, how the hell did he even get in with that height-? Bumpity bump right on the head as he got in I expected.

Now that would have been funny to watch.

Eric rose from the dead now, oh, sorry, _woke up _and proved me right- the flashy car was his, and as the luggage was loaded into it, I got in the front and sighed, staring at a tiny stain at the bottom of the window. Eric got in now, then sighed.

"Let's head home."

"It's not my home dipshit." I retorted, and he rolled his eyes, giving up. I reached forwards now and turned on the radio, some good music playing.

"This is crap." Eric said in distaste, going to turn it off, but I slapped his hand, and in a flash, the radio was off. Damn vamps and their speed.

"You're boring." I growled now, looking out the window. Eric chuckled. "Am I?"

"Yeah you are." Was all I could think of retorting back with, and all that dick did was smirk.

How the hell had I agreed to live with him-?

* * *

><p>I was nodding off when we reached our destination in Shreveport. Never heard of the place until Eric told me its name.<p>

"We're here." he said now as he prodded me awake, and none too gently either the great bigheaded-! I was running out of things to call him. A visit to a dictionary seemed very good now.

Eric did pull my rather heavy suitcase to round the back, then pushed thee door open and I heard a female voice talking swiftly, in which Eric said something back.

As I walked inside, I saw a kind of familiar blonde- maybe I had seen her at Godrics or something before that explosion.

"Roxanne Luckett?" she asked curiously now, then looked to Eric. "I don't care how famous she is, but I'm not slaving after a human."

Eric rolled his eyes, then said to her. "Don't you have customers to be serving?"

"But-?"

"Pam." he just said, and she turned away, huffing off like an annoyed Labrador retriever.

"She'll warm up to you soon enough." Eric said now, and more to himself I noticed. He walked through the back now, me following, then pushed open a door in the far corner, and I heard him growl.

"Imbicials-!"

I glanced in, then saw that my 'new room' had been filled with boxes of all sorts, and used as a storeroom.

Eric was off again now, sounding more than a little pissed off.

I wandered around the back now and found Erics office, so I sat behind it and put my feet up, closing my eyes- I could get used to this anyway.

_"Comfy are we?"_

I opened an eye now and spied him coming in, so I nodded. "I rather am."

"Get off or I'll sit on you." he said now, raising an eyebrow. Hehe, he was serious, so I got up and let him sit down where he opened a draw, rummaging through.

"What are you looking for?"

"Your brain (!)" he smirked back, then pulled out a few papers and went through them, scanning the writing for a second, then straightened up and said without looking at me. "Your rooms cleared now if you want to settle in."

"Oh, ok." I said, and he wandered off with the papers still in his hand. I stood there for a moment, then walked back out and into my now cleared room. It wasn't exactly a bedroom, it was tiny, but it did have a single bed in the corner, and there was a tv on a chest of draws, and that was it. No wonder they used the place as a store room instead of bedroom. For one thing, there were no windows in the room, and I wondered if it was a crash out room or something.

The bar, Fangtasia, yeah, stupid name huh? was open to the public, and I wanted to have a look around. Well, not on my own. These vampires probably would eat me alive, literally.

At least my walls were soundproof, so I couldn't hear anything until I opened the door. Did this place have a bathroom? I wandered once more through the back and to my surprise, found one complete with a modern shower. Oh hell I was never leaving this place with a bath like this too.

_"Being nosy aren't we?"_

I jolted now, then turned around to face Pam, where I smiled and said. "Sorry. I was looking for a bathroom."

"Well you found it." she said, and I wondered if she really would thaw out. "Uh, nice to meet you." I told her now, and she raised an eyebrow. "Is it?"

"Uh, yeah." was all I could say back, feeling nervous, and no doubt she could tell. But now she took my hand as I offered it, but soon let go. "How long are you staying?" she asked now, and her eyes hadn't really warmed up at all. Did she want to eat me or something?

"I've no idea." I shrugged, then laughed weakly. "I'm homeless."

"So we're taking in strays now?" she scoffed, then turned away and walked off. What the fuck was her problem? Fickle vampires.

_"How do you like your room?"_

I jumped almost a mile into the air now as Eric spoke behind me, and I snarled. "Stop creeping up on me you bitch!"

Eric had an eyebrow raised as I turned to him, then he chuckled. "This is getting fun."

"Yeah, I bet." I muttered in a growl, then sighed and asked. "Can I get something to drink?"

"Such as?"

"Dunno. Coke?"

"Get it yourself." he just smirked, then left. I rolled my eyes, then followed him into the main room where I saw vampires. A good few, but not the most I'd ever seen in one place. Oh there were humans too.

A human now spoke to me, one with ragged brown hair and deep green eyes. I saw a bunch of holes in his neck as he asked. "Can I get a mojito?"

I glanced to the rest of the bar- it was empty at the moment, and I shrugged- might as well. Swiftly, I grabbed the ingredients and mixed them together- years of practice with my old friends from High school in the toilets while bunking a lesson. Not my finest hour, but girls needed fun too.

After glancing at the price list, I asked for the money and he gave it me, looking pretty pleased with his drink as he took a sip.

Take that vampires.

_"Tell me I did not just see that."_

Eric was back, and was looking rather pissed off. "Rosie, you shouldn't be serving. You're not employed, and you're not even legally allowed to be in here. Get your drink and out."

I was pissed off myself now, but knew he was telling the truth and protecting his business- if cops had been in here, he'd get in trouble. Even more so if they found me.

"Hmm..." I said, getting a bottle of Coke and went back into the bedroom, feeling sour- I was more than bored.

Eric came in now, then sighed. "I know it's boring. But two days hm?"

"Two days?" I asked in confusement, then realized, feeling like a total twit; my birthday. The big eighteen. Mind you, I'd already broken the law regarding getting laid...

Why oh why couldn't we live in Britain where you could get laid at sixteen-? They could even leave school at sixteen-seventeen... jealous much.

"Forget your own birthday now?" he smirked, and I lifted a foot and kicked the door closed in his face.

Guess this was life for now...

* * *

><p><strong>Cheers for the lovely reviews- they were so amusing to read:') next one should be up later today I'm hoping, so reviews are much loved!<strong>


End file.
